Bed Time Story
by gokart48
Summary: Morgan has trouble getting to sleep lately. She wants to hear a heroic story to try and fall asleep, and her parents hesitantly oblige... *Ahem* There once was a man and a woman who met under bizarre circumstances. This is their tale, and it may not be what you were expecting. (Robin/Lucina)
1. Once Upon a Time,

There is some slight changes in characters, but nothing major. There is a good reason for them though.

_Robin: 21 years old? (Currently) Brown hair, medium build, Prefers sword over magic. _

_Lucina: 20 years old (Currently) Prefers wielding the parallel falchion_

_Morgan: 16 years old? Mother's hair color. Prefers running around in circles._

**The Tales of Tacticians and Princess byDoublethinkAgain has a small scene where Lucina tells Morgan a story. I would like to credit him for the idea/inspiration, but I do not plan on copying his work. **

One other important tidbit, there will be no OCs in this story.

* * *

Bed Time Story

Morgan had an amazing day at the beach. She spent the whole day playing with the other children, and burying Gerome in the sand. Not to mention, Cynthia and Noire were always so much fun to play with; and they could keep up with her unlimited supply of energy. Eventually, Morgan and Cynthia decided to build a sandcastle, but it was soon under siege by a terrifying archer-monster-type-thing, and it was up to Morgan to stop it!

...

Until she got bored and destroyed the castle herself. You could hear the three laughing from a mile away, and it brought a great smile to the two parents watching from afar.

Ever since the war ended, Morgan spent all of her time running around or studying tactical books that her father used. It was always hard for her parents to keep up with her. They had never fought anything like this little girl filled with unending energy, but Robin and Lucina always persevered.

It was almost midnight, and Robin was carrying Morgan in his arms. She had a spectacular day, and never wanted it to end, but her parents forced her to try something called sleeping. He gently placed Morgan in her bed, and Lucina tucked her in. Of course, that was the easy part. In the last few days, Morgan had found a way to delay going to bed for hours by arguing tactics with her father or talking to her mother about dresses. Once the charade was finally over, she would sprint around the castle courtyard. Naturally, Robin knew something would have to change, or they would be chasing her all the way to Elibe.

Tonight, Robin and Lucina were at opposite sides of the bed ready for the moment Morgan would try to break free. Morgan had been tucked into the bed and only her face was showing above the sheets. Lucina leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Good night my little angel."

Morgan always loved when her mom said that. It was one of the few memories she had of her before their reunion. Nevertheless, she tried to wriggle free of her sheets and sprint to the door, but Lucina had tucked her in so much that she couldn't move. Morgan was desperate and running out of options. It was getting harder to stay awake each day, and her parents adapted to her tactics.

"But Mom! I don't want to go to sleep yet!" She used all of her energy to try to break free of her linen prison, but the sheets did not budge.

"I know dear, but think about all the fun we will have tomorrow."

"But what about all the fun we could have now!"

"Your grandfather is asleep, and we wouldn't want to wake the cranky old man." said Robin which brought a giggle from his two favorite girls. It took a long time, but his wife was finally starting to get his jokes.

"But Daaad! We haven't even begun discussing tactics when it is the raining!"

Robin was looking into her piercing blue puppy eyes. The dreaded innocent and sweet stare every daughter gives to their farther when they plea for something they really want. Robin probably would have given in too, but his wife knew the trick all too well.

"Don't listen to her dear. You know what happens when I give you that look."

Robin laughed just remembering the day, but it was fun in the end. Of course, any time he spent with her was worth it.

"We can talk about tactics tomorrow Morgan. I will even discuss snow-warfare."

"Awww...How am I going to sleep when I am so excited for tomorrow!"

"You say that every night." said Robin who was losing his resolve against his formidable foe.

"...but how can I sleep?...I got It! You can tell me a bedtime story!" Morgan was now filled with even more energy if that was even possible, and her dazzling smile broke both of her parents. They resigned and tried to search their memories for an old tale they heard.

Lucina only knew a handful of stories from her past, but she could give it a try.

"What story would you like us to tell you sweetie?"

"An action packed and heroic story! The greatest story that ever existed!" She tried to move her hand pretending to hold a sword, but the sheets still prevented her from moving.

Robin chuckled, "And how is an action packed story going to put you to sleep?"

"... Um, I mean it will be informative, elegant, and a quiet story...with a moral at the end."

Robin and Lucina grinned at Morgan.

"Okay, ONE heroic story. Now what would you like to hear?" Robin said while trying to think of a story, but nothing came to mind. Perhaps something with a Pegasus.

"I told you! The greatest story in the whole world! My Families Story! All the way from the beginning!"

Robin was motionless and confused, and Lucina was feeling the same, but she managed to break the gaze of her smiling daughter first.

"Dear, you already know that story."

Morgan protested, "Not about how you met! Oh, and how you dealt with Gangrel...and you never mentioned your first date. All I have is small anecdotes."

"You just want a long story to stay up." said the clever tactician

Morgan's hope was fading, and see tried her last life line.

"Pretty please! I will never ask for anything ever again!"

Lucina was doing her best hold in a laugh, and Robin finally gave in.

*Sigh* "Okay, but you have to promise to go to sleep afterwards."

"I promise!"

….

"_It all started in a field over three years ago-"_

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

"What do you suppose we do?"

"I dunno"

…_._

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know...Give me your hand."

...

"_**No No No!"**_

"_What now Morgan? You wanted to start from the beginning."_

"_The beginning when you first met mommy!"_

_Robin looked at Lucina and was a little confused._

"_Do you mean when she saved Chrom from the risen in Plegia and revealed her identity?" _

"_No, when mommy was still Marth! I want to hear everything about my heroic parents in FULL detail!"_

"_I am not sure if Lucina would like to-"_

"_It's okay love." She paused with a small grin. "I would like to hear what you were thinking"_

"_...Well how can I refuse the two most beautiful women in the world? All right._

_It all started in a forest on a quiet and ordinary night. It was a small band of four sitting around a campfire. Our destination was the mysterious capital of Ylisse. But little did Chrom and I know that our lives would change forever. _

…_._

"I am sorry! ...I didn't know that pebbles meant so much to you."

"Pah! Throwing a rock into the path could have led to disastrous effects! Chrom could have tripped, and I would have had your head!" Frederick scoffed at the young traveler while Chrom was laughing over his knights patronage.

"Oh ignore him Robin, he is over protective." said the smiling girl.

"Frederick, I fear you worry too much about Chrom. He looks very capable to recover from a fall without injury." I tried to give a friendly smile while waiting for the food to cook. I was STARVING!

"And what if he tripped on a rock that cut him? AND what if this rock happened to have a rare poisonous fungus on its tip. AND what if this rare mushroom was not curable by any known form of healing? You my friend, would stand trial for the murder of !"

… "For the murder of who? … Are you more than just shepherds that protect the land from bandits?"

"Heh, I suppose you could say we have some connections with a noble family." said Chrom as he stared at his bodyguard with a raised brow.

"Really? I guess that explains Frederick's eccentric behavior."

"What you call eccentric is my sworn duty to serve Lord Chrom."

Chrom grimaced, "Enough of that Frederick. You know how much I hate titles."

"I beg your apologies Milord."

"..."

Once The food was done cooking, Chrom and I started eating the bear meet that Frederick had hunted. Lissa was complaining about something with the food, but I could barely listen over the growling of my stomach. At that moment, I could not think about anything other than satisfying my hunger. I was eating so quickly that I almost choked a couple of times.

"Careful Robin. Some of it is getting in your mouth!" Lissa teased at my gnawing hunger.

"mnm-nn-mm-mn-n"

After we finally finished dinner, we talked about bugs and spiders, but that was only to annoy Lissa. Everyone was tired, and Chrom was assuring me that I wanted to be fully awake for tomorrow. So we all prepared to get some sleep on the ground.

"Good night brother, Robin, and annoying Frederick." said Lissa who immediately nodded off.

Seeing her fall asleep so quickly was comical, but her snoring could be heard by anyone within Ylisse.

Chrom laughed at his sister and turned to me, "Don't worry, you get used to the snoring."

"Er, I hope so...Frederick are you going to sleep as well?" I looked at Frederick in complete curiosity as he was lying down.

"Why do you ask stranger? Hoping to murder Chrom while his guard is asleep?"

You could never tell if he was joking or not, because he always said everything with a straight face.

"Well other than that, you are still wearing your armor. That must be very uncomfortable to sleep in."

"Pff, I can handle a little discomfort, I need to be ready at a moments notice if anything tries to attack my Lord or Lady."

I took at moment to stare at the proud bodyguard. "Your dedication is to be admired Sir Frederick. Chrom and Lissa are lucky to have you."

Chrom put a hand to his head and immediately tried to sleep. However, Frederick actually gave a small grin.

"I am glad someone realizes the importance of my duty."

Chrom groaned, and tried to pretend he could not hear us.

Frederick and I went to bed shortly after. I was going to use a rock as my pillow, but it had a mushroom on it, so I elected to sleep without a head rest. I had some trouble sleeping as a nightmare was plaguing my dreams, but things were even worse when I was violently woken up.

* * *

Fireballs were raining from the sky, and the ground was shaking. A tree next to me was on fire, and the smoke was unbearable. I awoke to a spear at my throat, and a very mad Frederick.

"Where are they!" shouted Frederick in a tone that could have killed by itself.

"Huh? My God! What is happening!" I did not know what was more terrifying. Seeing a fireball nearly strike us about a foot away, or Frederick mad and threatening me with a spear,

"Don't give me that excuse! What did you do with Chrom and Lissa!"

My eyes widened, "They are gone?! This doesn't make sense, Frederick! We have to split up and find them!"

"So you can escape?! You will tell me where they are, or you die right here!"

"I Don't Know!" I protested in fear and shock.

He stared at me with cold and heartless eyes as and his spear touched my neck. I was waiting for my execution, but the next second he was sprinting behind me and attacking something else. I turned around to see a hideous creature with glowing red eyes and decaying flesh try to swing his axe at Frederick, but his armor stood the blow. Then, Frederick thrust his spear into the figure's stomach and it disappeared into thin air.

I quickly rose up and drew my iron sword while scanning the area. Two more creatures were charging over to attack Frederick and I instinctively ran over to help. Despite my running, I was still too far away from the skirmish and decided to cast my fire tome, but it had no effect. The monsters were now on fire, but they did not feel any pain and continued to attack the knight in blue and silver armor.

A spear went through one of them, and it left a purple cloud of dust as it vanished. The other husk swung his giant axe and sliced the air in front of Frederick who dodged with surprising agility. I finally reached the grotesque figure and swung my iron sword, but he blocked it with his axe. I was struggling to break our lock when a spear stabbed the creature from behind.

We could see more red eyes peering through the forest, but the sounds of two people running towards us had our attention. Chrom and Lissa had rejoined us from where ever they decided to run off.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?"

"We are fine." Chrom said while looking back behind him.

I tried to catch my breath and recover from this violent nightmare. I could hear the moans of the beasts coming from the east of us.

"Are these things a normal a normal part of these lands, because you never mentioned anything about this!"

"No, I have never seen these things before, but they are coming this way!" Chrom motioned to the red eyes looking on from afar.

"Right! Um... ….Chrom, Frederick, head over towards those old ruins. Lissa, I'll protect you."

Frederick gave me another stare of contempt, but he ran toward the enemies with his Lord. Lissa and I followed behind them, but in a more defensive approach. It did not take long to reach the husks of flesh. Chrom and Frederick split up and took on the enemies by themselves.

"Lissa, Look out!"

A risen appeared out of nowhere behind her, and I managed to block the blow of the swordsman. He was quicker than I was expecting and he thrust his sword straight at me. I barely blocked the attack and fell to ground. I didn't have enough time to get up and he prepared his final blow.

I was looking at his soulless red eyes when he was hit from behind. Lissa had smacked her staff into the back of his head. The monster was unphased, but he turned to see where the blow had come from. He was distracted just long enough for me to stab him in the stomach, and he vanished into thin air.

I was gasping for breath after another close call, "T-thanks Lissa."

"Y-yoour welcome.." She was doing everything she could to stay calm.

I scanned the battle field to see Chrom and Frederick progressing further into the forest, but three new characters had entered the melee. A knight in red armor was desperately trying to survive the horde approaching with an archer assisting. There was also one masked man charging at the front of everyone.

"Lissa! Who are these people helping us?"

"I don't know who those two over there are, but the masked one in blue came from a portal."

"...What?!"

"It was a large big circular thingy and it made ominous and creepy sounds. He came out of this purple thingy and saved me from the ugly things!"

"...WHAT!?"

"We were just walking in the forest when it happened! It was like phooo Grr swoosh."

"...Never mind, sorry I asked, just follow me and we will sort this out later."

"R-right behind you!"

Chrom, Frederick, and the masked man were plowing right through the enemy, but the two other fighters were struggling against the enemy. Lissa and I ran over to assist. When we finally got over there, the archer had taken out most of the enemies, but the knight was severely wounded. Lissa did the best she could to heal the grunting knight, and I helped the archer take down the last two zombies.

I could see Chrom and the masked man in the distance dealing the lethal blow to the last enemy. Once the madness was finally over, Lissa and I ran back over to Chrom and Frederick after she finished healing the injured cavalier.

...

The four of us stared at the strong and skilled swordsman. Lissa was the first to break the bitter silence as we stood and marveled at the masked man.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth."

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep. But I slowly cracked open my eyes to the bright morning sun. I rubbed my eyes and adjusted to the glaring light.

When my vision finally returned, I woke up to the same camp site I had violently been awaken from just hours ago. Frederick was already up and clearing the path while the other four slept.

"Gah, my head..."

There was a faint hope that it was a night mare, but I saw Virion the archer, and Sully the loud sleeping next to a couple of trees. It was all real, and none of it made sense.

I groaned and did not bother to get off of the floor. My head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. After all of that chaos, I finally had a second to try and understand the situation.

_Lets see, I don't know who the hell I am. I am traveling with strangers. I know about tactics, and yet I can't remember anything else about my past? I can wield a sword...and sorta use magic. ...Who the hell am I?_

_Erg my head... what the hell happened last night? Those things ...they were nothing more than dead flesh and brute strength. Ugh, why did that masked man...um Marth right? Gah, something about a horrible calamity? Grr So many questions, and no answers! _

_I guess I better let this play out. Where are we headed again? Wilsatoll or was it __Ylisstol?_

_..._

"Robin"

"Huh!? Oh uh Frederick, I didn't see you there."

"Hmm."

...

...

"Um, can I help you Frederick?"

"...It was an error on my part to threaten your life last night."

"Huh?...Oh, you mean the spear at my neck...I guess I did look pretty suspicious...I can't really blame you for it... and I know you are not fond of me either, but I hope we can just forget it. No sense dwelling on the past right?"

"Very well... I don't mean you any harm stranger, but my duty is to protect Chrom and Lissa with my life."

Lissa started making noises in her sleep. It would not take long for her snoring to wake up the rest of the group.

...

"I understand, and hopefully I can earn my trust one day Sir Frederick. We are both Shepherds now...even if I don't know what that means yet."

"...

* * *

…

…

…

"AND? What happens next!?"

"Heh, it's getting late Morgan. I'll tell you some more tomorrow."

"But Daaad!"

"No buts young lady. We had a deal, and now it is time for you to go to bed."

"You promised me a story though!"

"Right, and we shall go through it a chapter at a time. But right now, it is time for you to get some rest.

"Awww, but we barely even talked about Mom! That was a terrible first meeting! You didn't even say hi to her!"

Robin looked at Lucina and they both laughed.

"Well, next time I am in a forest, and a masked 'man' is fighting a horde of monsters with fire raining from the sky. I will introduce myself."

"Good!" she cried

Robin leaned over and kissed his daughter on the cheek. He also loosened the sheets a little so she could move again. The two parents both said goodnight to Morgan and walked to the door. They looked back at Morgan to see her snuggled in her blanket. Despite her restlessness, she was very comfortable in her nice soft bed. Robin was about to close the door behind him, when he said one more thing.

"Oh, If you try to delay your bed time or start running around in the middle of the night, then you will get no story tomorrow."

"Awww, you are so mean!"

…

The door shut behind them. It was the first time they had managed to get Morgan into bed before one in the morning.

Robin wrapped him arm across Lucina as they walked to their room

"Heh, she is so full of energy."

"...Well at least we got her to sleep this time." Lucina said cheerfully.

"True, but I am afraid I am a hypocrite. I don't want to go to sleep either."

Robin moved his head and looked straight into her blue eyes. He could never get tired of looking at the flawless diamond he saw in front of him.

"Oh, why is that dear?"

Robin chuckled for a second before he hugged his wife at the end of the hall way. A bright and full moon showed the two together in each others arms.

"Because then I couldn't see your beautiful face."

* * *

_..._

_A writer tend to lose credibility when he talks about what he likes. _

_That being said... I love this pairing. It is my favorite out of anything. Movies, Games, Books. This is my favorite._

_..._

_Thanks for reading, and if you have any constructive criticism then please let me know. Anything to help improve this story is greatly appreciated._

…

_Quick note to my constituents.(People who have read my previous works)_

_Although I will put a lot of time into this story, I am still taking requests (see profile for details), and I have not forgotten about Blazing Sword. Although it is a lot for me to balance, I am very skilled in time management._

_Ah yes, one more very important thing._

_... _

_Have a Spectacular day!_


	2. There Was a Young Tactician

It was another beautiful morning in Ylissean Castle. Morgan spent the afternoon helping her father while he researched and examined the situation at hand on his maps. Robin would not let her see what he was planning, but she had a strange feeling that it was not good.

After that, Morgan walked over to her mom in the courtyard with a couple of wooden swords in her hands.

"Heh, are you ready for your lesson dear?"

"Yes mom! I am ready to try aether again!"

...

During the day, Morgan would do everything she could to be the best tactician in the world, but after studying and practicing her skills; it was time to play. She spent hours running around or laughing everyday. She never ran out of energy, and constantly thought of new ideas to try. She was thinking about a new game she could play for a while now, but she was not sure what to call it. She lost track of time designing this new game, and before she knew it, the dinner bell had already rung.

After dinner, she played a couple of board games with Robin and Lucina, and the night passed by in a blink of an eye.

When they played lucked based games, Morgan would win. When they played tactical games, Morgan would just barely lose to her dad, but surprisingly, Lucina was holding her own too.

Tonight's game of World Domination ended with Robin conquering Valm, Elibe, and Ylissee. Morgan had taken Magvel and Jugdral. While Lucina had captured Tellius and parts of Valentia. Technically Lucina won, but that was only because Robin capitulated and gave all of his territories to his wife with the promise of a kiss in return. One of these days Morgan would have to find a way to break their alliance, or she would never rule the world.

...

The clock struck midnight, and Morgan was carried to bed by dad, but for once, she had no intention of running or delaying her sleep. As she was tucked into bed by Lucina; Robin grabbed a couple of seats and set them down next to each other. The two parents sat down side by side and looked at their glowing child ready to hear her bed time story.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

Morgan open her mouth wide and showed Robin her sparkling white teeth

"Hmm, I suppose you want another chapter tonight right?"

"Yes please!"

Robin and Lucina smiled seeing her filled with excitement.

"Ha ha okay, now where to begin?" Robin put a hand to his chin

Morgan eagerly awaited and squeezed her pillow with both arms.

...

_The world around me was getting stranger and stranger every second that passed by. In one moment, I was in Ylisstol kneeling in front of the Prince of Ylisse and begging forgiveness for my impudence. The next moment, I was bowing to the Exalt while I marveled at the peaceful aurora she gave off. Heh, somewhere along the way, I was declared the tactician to the Shepherds. _

_To think, a mere stranger was given an audience with the most powerful people in the Continent, and then they gave me a position of great importance because Chrom trusted me._

_Time continued to fly by before my eyes; Chrom and Emmeryn excused themselves to deal with the matter of the horrific creatures we saw the night prior; and one excited princess escorted me to the barracks. _

_That is when things started to get weird._

* * *

"So, who's the stranger?"

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Robin!" she moved her arms to emphasize the robed figure. "He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!"

I nervously waved my arm as I looked at the room full of eyes gazing at me., "Hi, It is nice to-"

"SO, Robin was it? Lissa says you have a lot of tricks, but tell me Robin? Can you do THIS!" Vaike put a hand to his armpit and started flapping his arm like a chicken. The farting noises could be heard through the barracks, and I hoped that it was coming from his hand, and not his other extremity.

I scratched my head not knowing how to respond to that. "...I don't believe I have been acquainted with that method before."

A lady in noble clothing waved her fan and yelled, "Don't encourage that Swine Robin! Honestly, how could anyone tolerate such ghastly manners. I fear I am losing my nobility the longer I stand in this oaf's sight. I must leave, before my intelligence suffers from this repugnant display of barbarity."

She stormed off and Lissa giggled before explaining, "That is Maribelle, she is a very loyal friend...if she doesn't try to bite your head off."

"...I see, and you are?" I looked at a shy and nervous girl with gray hair.

"...I-I am Sumia, a soldier in training you might say."

"Oh really? What are trying to be?"

Vaike looked like he was dying to say something, but Lissa stared him down.

"I don't know yet...but I am pretty good with a spear!"

"_Hmm, that has a variety of possible classes"_

"I am sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking to myself."

Vaike grunted, "Heh, who needs to think when you have muscles like these!" He kissed his biceps and posed like he was taking a portrait. It wouldn't have been that bad to watch, if he was wearing a shirt...

"So... is this the whole group?"

Lissa shook her head. "Nope! Among the ranks of our mighty group is Stahl, Miriel, Sully who you met earlier, Virion who agreed to join us, and um...Gah the name is on the tip of my tongue."

A voice in the corner of the room called out "Kellam."

"...Yes that's it!"

I heard a loud clanking of metal and I looked around to try to find the culprit. I saw a small outline of a suit of armor hiding in the shadows and it called out in a very low voice . "*Sigh* Most people forget me, Hello Robin, I am-"

"We may be a small band, but no one in Plegia can beat our mighty force!" Lissa continued with out hearing the faint voice. "Between my brother, my awesome prowess, and your tactical skills; we can finally end the tensions with our neighbor."

"Our neighbor is Plegia right? Could you tell me more about them?"

"Lissa, where did Chrom find this man, under a rock?" Vaike asked bluntly.

"Robin has amnesia, he doesn't know very much outside of tactics."

I tried to play it off, but Sumia gasped in horror, "You lost your memories? Oh dear! ...I..am..so...sorry... ….Plegia...is...our...neighbor...in..the...desert. ..They... don't... like... us"

Thankfully, Lissa cut in, "Robin lost his memories, not his ears. He can still hear you just fine Sumia."

"Oh...Good!"

Vaike moved straight in front of me and I had a difficult time breathing from his stench as he took a closer look at me.

"Amnesia huh? So how do you remember your name?"

"I don't know, I suppose it is one of those things you never forget."

"Well, if you want a new name, then ol' teach has a few ideas! How about Daniel...or Mandus!

"...I think I will stick with Robin."

"Bah."

"Anyways." Lissa cheerfully interjected. "We have a few maps of Ylisse and Plegia that can help you Robin."

"That would be very helpful."

Everyone walked to the table and Lissa pulled out a large piece of paper.

"Right, here is Ylisstol." She pointed her finger to the large star on the map. "We found you over there, and Plegia is to our west."

"Hmm I see, are they famous for their military or perhaps have a special resource?"

"They are known for their mages, and the country is extremely wealthy."

"Hmmm, could I borrow this map?"

"Of course! You are our tactician after all."

*Yawn* "Boring! Come on Robin let's arm wrestle!" Vaike punched my shoulder

"Um, maybe some other time, Lissa, where do the bandit attacks usually take place?"

"...I dunno, you should ask my brother when he comes back."

"Right, hmm they are wealthy, I guess that explains how they hire bandits.

"Bah! Looks like ol' teach is going to have to teach you to relax Robin. Step number one, arm wrestle with me! Step number two, Give a loud and menacing ROOOAR!"

…

I tried to ignore him and changed the subject, "Sooo...Sumia, whats your story? "

"I am afraid I am not very special...I know how to cook, but I'm sorta of a klutz."

"Don't listen to her Robin!" Lissa chopped through the air with her hand, "She is one of the nicest people you will ever meet."

"...You are too nice Lissa." Sumia whispered.

"Nonsense, I am sure Cordelia would agree with me 100%"

"Thanks Lissa."

_Who is Cordelia? Never mind, it probably isn't important. _

"Well, I look forward to working next to all of you." I said with a smile trying to hide my doubts.

…

It was about an hour later when Chrom joined us.

"Captain!" Sumia was the first to notice and sprinted over to him. She must have tripped over something, but I didn't even see a pebble on the floor.

*Oooff*

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... *sigh*" She was blushing with embarrassment.

Chrom raised his hand and looked around, "Greetings everyone, ah Robin, good you're here."

"Heh, I don't really have anywhere else to go at the moment."

"Ha, well you do now. We march for Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?"

"It's the country to our north. The council has requested our group to ask for help to fight the new enemy we encountered. It is a volunteer mission, So if, for any—

"I will go!" Lissa cheerfully agreed.

"I was hoping to learn about the area more, but I suppose it can wait. What's an army without a tactician right?"

"You would be lost if ol' teach did not come along! Count me in."

"I'll go as well...Hello? Chrom, Lissa...anyone! CAN you hear me?" I heard another whisper from the corner of the room.

"I..um..well..."

"Yes Sumia?" Chrom asked in concern.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and just watch and learn? It's your choice, but some lessons can only be learned in combat.

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

"Oh, yes! I mean...Yes, Sir, I'll do that!"

Vaike punched my side and puckered his lips while the two were not looking.

...

"Great, we will leave in a couple of hours, so gather your supplies for the journey... Lissa, Vaike, can you look for the other Shepherds and tell them?"

"Ugh, you always make me work, you are such a mean brother!"

I didn't have to pack very much. I carried a couple of maps and about five books from the barracks, but I had no personal belongings other than what was on my person. I had a little bit of time to relax and take in my surroundings for once. From what I could tell so far, the Shepherds were one big happy family. One big dysfunctional young family of teenagers armed and eager to fight... _I wonder if my old life was this weird._

* * *

...We were marching peacefully on the road to Regna Ferox. I spent most of the time trying to know about the Shepherds I was in command of. Stahl loved to ramble on and on about food. Virion had a very odd hobby of collecting feathers, but he claimed it was for his arrows. I only spent one minute with Sully before I had the urge to run away, and Miriel was an interesting experience as well.

"So Chrom, are we expecting any trouble?"

Chrom looked out to the horizon "Hopefully not, but there have been sightings of Risen in the area"

"Um, Risen? Is that another country?"

"Heh, forgive me, that is what the council decided to call those monsters we saw in the forest."

"Oh, well I suppose it makes them less terrifying if you put a name to them."

"What?"

"The more you know about the enemy, the less you have to fear. The greatest enemy on the battle is fear, not the man in front of you trying to take your head off."

"...I never thought about it that way."

_Gah my head, where did I learn that?_

"Heh, you are full of surprises Robin."

"...Which is why I don't understand how quick you are to trust me."

"Call it a gut feeling, but your own self doubts only confirm my instincts."

"I suppose."

Chrom patted my back and tried to cheer me up. "How are the Shepherds treating you?"

"Very well, they welcomed me with open arms."

"Good, and what do you think of our battalion?"

"Heh, it is an interesting bunch of people. But I am sure once I get to know everyone, then we will have a lot of good times."

Chrom grinned, "I am counting on that."

...

"RISEN!" We both turned around to see our scout Sumia running back in a hurry.

Chrom grabbed his falchion and prepared for the fight, "Well Robin, are your ready to see what our band can do?"

I drew my iron sword and smirked. "The question is...Are you ready to see what **I** can do?"

* * *

There were a few Risen scattered around the plains, but a river separated us from the main regiment.

"Alright everyone, stay calm! This is what you have trained for! Virion and Miriel, watch yourself out there, and Vaike...Don't kill yourself."

The battle started with an arrow flying in the air. It hit a beast right in-between the eyes. Chrom and I charged straight for the bridge cutting down a risen in our way while Stahl, Sully and Frederick picked off the stragglers to our sides. Everyone else followed behind us as we crossed the bridge.

There was about eight Risen across the river. They were wearing armor and wielded a variety of weapons, but you could not mistake the purple decayed flesh.

"Chrom wait for a second, we can't get too far ahead without the rest of the group." I pointed to Sully and Stahl who were still fighting two enemies, and the only one who was near us was Frederick.

...There was nothing more disgusting than looking at the Risen in the eyes as we waited. Their skin was peeling off, and many of them were missing a jaw. Their only prominent feature was their soulless red eyes...and I struggled to hold in my anxiety. _How could anything like that exist?_

"Robin!" Chrom cried out.

"Huh!?" A Risen's axe nearly took off my head, but I just barely manage to dodge it. He had charged at us when I was not looking. Chrom ended the creature before I could counter and the rest of the group caught up_. Gah Idiot!_ _I let my guard down, and made a stupid mistake. _

"Frederick, take my place with Chrom... I need to get everyone else in place!" I actually needed to catch my breath, and I let everyone else take care of the fighting.

The Shepherds attacked with sword, lance, axe, magic and bow. I was surprised to see how well everyone was working together, and the enemy was having a hard time hitting anything.

I watched on the bridge when someone came behind me. I turned around with my adrenaline pumping. When I was about to send my sword flying; I saw Sumia's face. I was completely red as the blood was pumping violently inside of me, and it took full concentration to try to calm down.

"Sumia! Don't scare me like that." I said while trying to regain my composure

"S-sorry."

I took in a deep breath and put on a fake smile, "It's fine...Have you been watching and studying the battle?"

"...Yes, the Risen act strangely. The don't work together and mindlessly attack whoever crosses their path."

"I highly doubt there is a brain inside that flesh Sumia...hey wait a second." I looked at an armored man with his green spear burying his lance into a Risen's chest. "...Who is that man fighting with us?"

Sumia squinted her eyes and saw him, "Oh! That's Kellam."

"...Hmm I think I heard his name back at the barracks, but how did he get here?"

"I think he traveled with us, to be honest, I am surprised we can even see him!"

I stared at her completely dumbfounded. "What?!"

"Kellam is REALLY good at hiding, I swear the only way to find him is to shout his name."

"...But he is wearing a full suit of armor!"

"I don't know how he does it, but just ask anyone. No one probably even realized he came with us."

"_This day just get weirder and weirder."_

"What was that?" Sumia asked

"Erm nothing, just thinking to myself again."

"Do all tacticians do that?"

"...Probably just the crazy ones."

She laughed thinking it was a joke, and we watched the rest of the battle unfold.

…

Since I had nothing else to do, I helped Sumia study the fighting that was taking place. "Do you see how Frederick uses his spear like an extension of his hand? He doesn't try to create extra power or treat it like an object. Instead, it is a long metal arm connected to his muscles."

"Hmm, so my spear is a living and breathing thing...Does that mean I need to feed it?"

"Erm, no, that was just a metaphor."

"Oh, I see what you're saying, treat your weapons like you would treat an animal."

"Not as I was going for...but I suppose that works too."

We watched as the last few Risen were surrounded on all sides. Miriel's fire rained down, but it did not have any effect on the monsters. They only groaned in rage and lept forward to attack her. Luckily, Stahl, and Vaike had to come to her rescue as they cut through them.

_The monsters must be weakened by the fire, but it doesn't seem lethal. Hmm which means my magic is not very effective either. I better sharpen my sword and practice with it more._

_..._

Chrom's falchion cut straight through the last Risen and it vanished as it left a purple mist behind. The fight was over; it was a good trial to see what my new friends were capable of. They had fought together in perfect sync and protected each other backs when things did not go according to plan. _Perhaps this wont be so bad after all._

_..._

After the battle, the Shepherds spent a few minutes celebrating. For most of them, this was their first real experience in combat. Chrom and I were praised by the group, but I would not call it a perfect victory.

Sully took another stab by a Risen's spear, and it was dangerously close to the wounds she received at the forest. Stahl had also taken a sword swipe to the leg. Lissa had some work to do after battle, but we marched shortly afterwards.

… However, there was one more injury that took place in that battle. One snow-white Pegasus had been hurt in her stomach, and their was scratch marks on two of her legs.

It tried to attack Chrom we he approached it, and he quickly got out-of-the-way.

"Gah, this beast is crazy!"

I couldn't help but tease Chrom who almost fell from reeling back. "Ha ha, watch out Chrom... you don't want it to bite your hand off."

After tripping, Sumia walked over to Chrom and said, "It's okay, Captain. I can handle this." She walked closer to the winged horse and it tensed up. "... Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you."

The Pegasus calmed down and let Sumia rub its nose. She took some bread crumbs form her pockets and let the Pegasus eat from her hand.

"How did you calm her so quickly?" I asked in surprise.

"I guess I have a way with animals."

"I would say that is an understatement." Chrom stared at her which made both of them blush.

...

"C-captain, I need to help dress her wounds, don't worry, I'll catch up as soon as she is better."

"...We can wait for-"

"No, we all saw what those monsters could do, the sooner we can solve the problem the better, please don't worry about me."

"...Well if you are sure, we will see you later Sumia. Take care of yourself"

"I will!...Sir!"

Chrom and I walked off and let Sumia take care of her new friend. When we were about 30 feet away I turned around and yelled back.

"Sumia! You don't have to feed your lance, but you DO have to feed this one!"

I could see her laugh from across the way and Chrom looked at me in bewilderment

"Heh, just a joke." I grinned.

"You only met the group a few hours ago, and you are already trading inside jokes Robin?"

I smiled, "Of course not Chrom, we are outside. It is hard to tell an inside joke without four walls and a ceiling."

Chrom hit me in the shoulder, "Ha, ha, _very_, funny."

...

Sumia and her new Pegasus rejoined us about three hours later, but it would take two more days to reach our destination after the skirmish. During the nights, I had the opportunity to learn more about my new friends, and much laughter was shared around the campfire.

This was also an excellent time for me to familiarize myself with the world around me. I had a couple of chances to crack open one of the books I brought, and it unveiled its knowledge of tactics. Although I found myself correcting the book more than reading it...it was still somewhat helpful.

…

Regna Ferox. There is only one way to describe it; an Icebox. I had never been so cold in my life...or at least within the last four days. The wind was violently shaking the trees, and the snow was slowly coming down as we reached the gates to Longfort.

* * *

"**Halt!" **A female guard in full armor yelled at us from the battlements.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom yelled back with his hands covering the sides of his mouth.

"Do you honestly expect us to let more bandits into our gates?!"

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest. This man is Prince Chrom!" Fredrick joined in the shouting match.

"You make a bold claim brigand! That is a capital offense to impersonate royalty!"

I don't remember speaking, but it was one of those instinctive things, "WE can prove it!" I yelled, and now all the attention was centered at me.

"How do you plan on doing that!?"

I was trying to think of something when Frederick yelled back, "The prince of Ylisse bears the mark of the Exalt, does he not?!"

There was dead silence as the commander thought it over.

"Drop your weapons and we will investigate your claims!" Her words echoed through the icy wilderness.

Chrom nodded to the group and iron weapons fell to the snow-covered ground.

...

What seemed like an eternity later, the commander finally descended the castle, and met with us with her guards. All it took was one flash of Chrom's shoulder, and the commander was satisfied.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you."

* * *

…

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan."

Since we were meeting royalty, only a handful of us were in the chambers. Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and myself walked stared at the halls while our party was enjoying a welcome feast. I had a feeling Stahl was glad he didn't come with us anyways.

I took a good look around at the palace we were in. There was taxidermy everywhere. The most terrifying was a mount of a bear with a red fox in his mouth. There was also swords and axes decorating the walls.

"Enjoying the view Robin?" Chrom teased as I looked at the dead fox.

"...I never thought I would see something so...odd."

"Ferox is a country based on strength, hunting is one of the ways to show this trait, and they also wear their pelts to brace against fierce cold." Frederick said without changing his expressions

"Heh, I can see it now. The khan is a giant man covered in bear pelts and runs around with his sword in the air all the time." I laughed

"_**You got the last part right**_."

All of us turned around to see a girl chocolate skinned woman raise her sword in the air and pointed it at me. She was glaring at me and looked readt to kill.

Chrom quickly tried ease the tension I had caused, "You are the khan correct?"

"One of them, I am the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"We can put that behind us, but is it really true that bandits are attacking here too?"

"Aye, The Plegian scum are trying to provoke tension between us and Ylisse. But I know Emmeryn, she would never instigate a war between us."

"Damn them to hell, we will end these accursed bandits attacks!"

"Ha, ha there is fire in your eyes, I like it, but we can handle a few bandits...As for the other matter, I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse.

"Why not?" Lissa pleaded for an explanation.

"As I said, I am one of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..."

_So we just ask the other khan for his/her help right?_

"So our journey was for naught? Chrom was worried, and we were clearly not thinking the same thing.

"Heh, did I mention that I am able to request a tournament at any moment since six months have passed, but I lack a champion.

Chrom's hope was refilled and he raised his fist in the air, "Consider me your champion."

Ha ha! Oh, I like you. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament will be held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan.

…

We were escorted to the arena, and she recommended we prepare for a fight as she left us for a moment. A few of the royal officals in the area took notice as she walked to the center of the battle arena and took off her glove.

She raised it in the air and held it there for a few seconds before she slammed in down to the ground. "I have thrown the gauntlet, and I call upon the West Khan to bring forth his champion!"

A loud a thunderous voice responded, "My Champion is ready! I hope you have found someone who will at least make this entertaining!" He grunted and laughed at the challenge.

…

…

I turned to Chrom as we walked to the arena with all of the Shepherds in tow. We had already been summoned to fight.

"The Khans don't waste time when it comes to fighting." I said while trying to look around at the collesuem

"Heh, at least we can returned to Ylisse quicker this way." Lissa said cheerfully.

A guard raised his hand and stopped us. "Halt! Rule three of the tournament states that only six challengers may enter the arena.

Chrom looked at me and said, "Well Mr. tactician, what do you recommend?"

I grabbed my chin and pondered my options, "Hmm... … … You, Frederick, Stahl, Myself, Lissa... and...Sumia."

Chrom nodded his head and the six of us entered the gates.

We climbed up the steps unto the stage and we drew our weapons. Eight opponents stared us down. _I guess the home team gets the advantage._

I gazed at seven of them and prepared a couple of plans, but the last figure Lissa and I noticed simultaneously.

She spoke up in a high squeaky voice, "Chrom! That's!"

"I know."

The final opponent was the champion of the West Khan. We looked at the masked man, as he stretched his arms. It was Marth who we had seen in the forest just three days ago.

Chrom was about to yell across the stage, but a noise interrupted him. A large gong rung and someone yelled **'FIGHT' **through a wooden cone.

The masked man drew his sword and the battle was about to begin.

* * *

…

…

…

"AND then what happened!?"

Robin chuckled, "And then one beautiful young girl went to bed."

"W-what! You **can't** end it like that! We were just getting to mommy again!"

"Then we have a perfect place to start off tomorrow night."

"But I can't wait that long! Mom tell him to continue!"

"He he, Robin is right dear, it is getting late."

"But... But, GAH! I hate you both!" She smashed her hand into her pillow.

Robin smiled, "And we love you too."

Morgan tried to say something, but no words came out.

Lucina kissed her cheek, and Robin leaned over and hugged her.

The two parents walked to the door and looked at Morgan trying break free of her blanket, "Goodnight."

Morgan sighed, "...goodnight..."

The door closed behind them and Morgan tossed around in her bed. She looked through her window to see the full moon outside as it proudly told the world it was night-time.

"Ung, come on Sun! I want to wake up already!

* * *

...

_As always, a Review with your feedback is valued to me more than gold. _

_But what is most important is that you have a wonderful day!_


	3. Who Was Cursed With Amnesia,

Morgan noticed that Robin and Lucina were very busy with some paper work in the barracks. They sat next to each other and helped each other lighten the load of the daunting paper stack. They also told Morgan that she could not interrupt them today, as it was important business.

Hearing the bad news, she left the barracks and tried to step outside, only to see water falling from the sky. She let out a deep sigh as she watched the rain drops fall to the ground. Morgan knew that she could not go running around or spend time fencing with her mom today. Of course, a little water wouldn't stop her from having fun. She decided to explore the entire castle instead and roamed the vast hallways until she came to the archives. She picked up a dusty old book from a shelf and sat down. Just like her father, she lost track of time reading the pages inside the ancient manuscript.

Eventually, dinner came around and Morgan sat next to her parents. They had another delicious meal with the whole family, and Morgan chowed down with ravenous hunger.

Then came the fun part of the day. It was just the three together playing a board game and laughing the entire time. Tonight's game was Entrepreneurship_ (TM Anna Inc.) _At the end of it, Robin was a millionaire and he invested heavily into stock. Which was fine on its own, if the stock was not in his competitor's business.

Lucina properties flourished under the investments and her business was rapidly expanding. Morgan threatened to call the tax office because of foul play, but Robin bribed them, and the game ended with Lucina and Robin merging into one giant monopoly of hotels and inns. Morgan had to file for bankruptcy, and swore that tomorrow they would play a game where Robin and Lucina could not help each other.

…

The clock struck midnight, and once again Morgan was carried into bed. Robin and Lucina sat down next to each other and stared at their eager young daughter.

"Sorry I couldn't teach you tactics today Morgan."

"It's okay, we can make up for it tomorrow!"

Robin smiled and said, "Right, but I believe I owe you a story tonight as well?"

"Yep!"

"...Now where was I again?"

"The masked man drew his sword and the battle was about to begin." Morgan gleefully said as she memorized every word from yesterday.

_Ah right...well this masked man wielded a sword unlike any other. The sword had a large golden stripe in the middle of the blade an oddly enough, the sword looked exactly like the Falchion that Chrom wielded, and the Lord gasped in shock. _

"Where did you get that?_ … …_There's no way..._" _Chrom stood motionless as he saw an identical sword to his own.

I had to shake him out of his trance and the enemy soldiers were already charging at us. "Chrom, focus!'

"R-right!"

The next second, Chrom sprinted ahead and left everybody behind to duel with Marth. All I saw was a clash of steel ringing across the stadium, and I turned my attention to the seven other men attacking us.

"Alright everyone, lets protect Chrom's back!"

Frederick and Stahl moved forward in the arena and fought two swordsmen. Sumia and I attacked a few stray mages and Lissa helped rally our support.

And then...

"_No...no this isn't working...this isn't what you want to hear"_

"_Something wrong dad?_

"_It's just that...well, I didn't get a good look at the fight...I was a little occupied with the other soldiers." Robin smiled and turned to his wife. "But I know someone who experienced the events first hand."_

_Lucina was surprised and said, "You want me to tell this part?"_

"_Either that or we could wake up Chrom." Robin chuckled_

"_Heh, ...I don't know Robin...I don't think I can make the story come alive like you do."_

"_It couldn't hurt to try right?"_

"_I suppose not, what do you think dear?" Lucina looked at Morgan_

"_Go ahead mom!"_

_..._

_Well...I stood on the opposite side of the arena, and a thousand thoughts were going through my mind. I stared in disbelief with my mask hiding my emotions as I looked at the other side. I could see a young version of Chrom, aunt Lissa and Sir Frederick from across the way, and I recognized all the other members from the legends I heard...except for one man. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gong ringing throughout the stadium. I unsheathed Falchion and prepared to duel my father with his own sword._

* * *

"Where did you get that?" ….There's no way."

…

Chrom jumped in the air with his arms behind his head. He landed just in front of me and sent his sword crashing down. I guarded his blow with all of my strength and I was amazed at the power he possessed. If I was not careful, then this would be over in mere seconds.

I manged to break the attack and violently countered with a swift volley of three strikes.

He blocked and then dodged out of the way.

He recovered by thrusting his sword right at me, and I barely deflected it with my blade.

I side stepped to my right and swiped my sword at his stomach. He averted it and our blades rang out with the sound of metal against metal locked together in a stalemate.

"Who taught you to fight like this?" Chrom muttered as he guarded against another blow.

He stepped back, and I struck again with my Falchion slicing the air in front of him.

I jumped with my hands behind my head and mimicked his first attack. He hopped behind me to avoid the rush. I quickly turned around to see Chrom a few feet away from me and we were both breathing heavily.

"My father!" I cried back while trying to suppress the rush of memories flowing into my head.

We both stopped for a second to catch our breath. I looked behind him to see that the Shepherd had already taken care of half of my allies, and they would be here soon.

Charging forward again, my steel whizzed through the air and clanged against his. I could feel the sweat pouring down my face as I continued the assault with every ounce of my strength.

He rolled to my side and swung his sword at my leg. It shredded through the fabric of my pants, and cut my thigh.

I winced in some pain, but ignored it and continued to fight in a raging fury.

Our double-edged arms rang throughout the stadium as the two Khans watched from the sidelines.

Chrom quickly swung his sword diagonally at me in a desperate attempt to end this. I barely managed to swipe my sword back up to block the blow and we stood there latched together in a deadlock.

I could not break free of the hold, and neither could Chrom. I pushed myself to exhaustion as neither of us would yield our weapons.

In the next instant, a hilt of a sword crashed into my chest. I did not expect it and the force sent me reeling back to the dirty arena floor. Chrom's sword pointed at me as I struggled to get up.

"Impressive...if not surprising..." I called out knowing that I was beaten. I never expected to win the fight, but I needed to see my father's skill_._

Chrom looked down at me and was about to say something when the East Khan sprinted towards him

"Well fought! You have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." Flavia laughed in joy with her power reinstated. She motioned for Chrom to follow her to the palace and he did so.

Chrom and the shepherds walked away from the arena, and I was lost in my thoughts again. I had just fought the man who cared so much for me. Tears ran down my eyes as I thought about the past, and I put my hands on my face only to realize that I was still wearing my mask. I sighed, and tried to block the emotions out.

I had a job to do, and it would never be solved like this. Only I could stop the future from happening. Only I could find my father's traitor and kill him. Only I could change fate, and tears would not do anything to help. I took a deep breath and put my hands on the ground to get up from the floor.

...

"Need a hand?"

I immediately raised my head in shock as a hand extended towards me. The arm belonged to the cloaked man with brown hair who knocked me down.

I shook my head "I am fine, I do not need your help."

He looked at my leg and frowned. "You're bleeding, please, at least let me help you up.

The fight happened so quickly, I forgot about the cut on my leg, and I glanced down to the open wound. It was a small cut, but it was bleeding nonetheless. I sighed and went against my judgment. I raised my arm and gasped on to the hand in front of me. He pulled me up quicker than I was expecting and I felt a little disoriented, while my legs reminded me of its stinging pain.

"I don't believe I was able to introduce myself earlier. I am Robin, the tactician for Chrom." He bowed slightly and waved put a hand to his chest.

I studied him behind my mask and I was confused. I recognized everyone else when I had passed through the arena, but not him. I had never heard of a man named Robin before. The stories I heard from my childhood never mentioned him, but he was the tactician to the shepherds. _Could he be?_

...

"Erm, here let me help you to a bench so you can sit down." He tried to smile and break the awkward silence.

"I can walk, I am warrior, not a child." My voice cracked and I took a couple of steps to the exit.

"...You're limping, at least let Lissa heal your leg before you go."

I shook my head again, "I have a vulnerary, and I can take care of myself. "

"I am sure you can, but if you just sat down for a moment then-"

"I have no time to sit." I growled back at him.

"...Would it hurt that much to sit down for a second? Your wounded and- "

"Why do you even care?" I yelled in frustration because he would not leave me alone.

"... ... Lissa, Chrom and I owe you a huge debt back in the forest, and the least we could do is heal the wound... we caused...

"You owe me nothing, you had to fight me, and it is as simple as that."

Robin sighed, "...Please, if you just sit down for a second, then I won't bother you anymore. I won't say a word unless asked."

"Grah, fine."

* * *

We walked over to the edge of the arena and sat down on the small half wall. I took a deep breath and looked at my leg. It was slowly bleeding, and I pulled a vulnerary from my pocket. I applied the salve and my leg mended very quickly. I was about to relax, and I almost unconsciously pulled off my mask before I remembered that Robin was still next to me. He was looking down at the floor, but I caught him glancing a couple of times and I felt uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't you be with Chrom right now, sir?"

He raised his head in surprise and said, "No, they are probably just discussing politics or something boring like that. I can always find out about it later."

He sat there trying his best not to look at me or say anything. He attempted to make the silence less awkward by examining his sword, and pretending sharpen it. _*____sigh* I might as well find out more about this man._

"... You are a tactician?"

"Er, yes...I have an uncanny gift when it comes to tactics."

"...And how did you come across Chrom?"

"Heh, well it is a funny story actually, but for the sake of time. He found me unconscious in a grassy plain and took me in. I have followed him ever since, and I hope to serve him to the best of my ability."

"...I see..." _Why have I never heard of this man before?_

Robin put a hand to his head and nervously said,"You mentioned a calamity back in the forest...does it have to do with those monsters we saw?"

I sighed trying to suppress the memories, "Yes, they will cover the entire land in with destruction and death."

Robin's eyes were wide and he was afraid. "H-how do you know this?"

"...You would not believe me even if I were to tell you, and I do not expect you to trust my words anyways."

"No, I trust you...that is what Chrom would do, and he hasn't been wrong yet."

"..."

"C-can we stop it...this Armageddon?" He asked anxiously

"I can."

Robin relaxed. "G-good, how can we help you then? I am sure the Feroxi army is mobilizing as we speak. Everyone will want to end this threat as soon as possible."

"You cannot help me."

"Huh? But, we are on the same side right? You seem to know a lot about these Risen; surely if we were to-"

"No, something grave is about to happen, and the Shepherds will be too distracted."

"...W-what is about to happen that would cause us to ignore such a terrible threat?...

I remained silent as he continued to think it over; hoping to find a way to change the subject.

"Unless...the bandits... ..._**War**_... Are we are going to war with Plegia?!" He asked in terror.

I immediately cursed at myself for letting that slip. _I cannot alter the time line more than necessary. _

"I cannot tell you, I have already said too much."

"But... … … Will Ylisse be in danger?"

"If I succeed, then no one will be in danger." I sighed and felt a tremendous weight on my shoulders.

"I better tell Chrom to prepare for the worst." Robin looked worried as he continues to think about the plight.

I gasped and my voice cracked in a high pitch, "No! You can't tell him! You can't tell anyone!"

"What, why?!"

"It will only make things worse." I cried desperately trying to stop him. If they were to find out, then it could shatter everything.

"...How can anything be worse than a war and Risen occupying our lands?" He asked in horror and bewilderment.

I lowered my head and let out a deep sigh, "You have not seen what I have seen..."

There was a bitter silence as he thought it over. "...Is Chrom or Lissa going to get hurt because of this?"

"...Nothing that they can't overcome."

"I...I...okay...I won't tell them." Robin hesitantly agreed.

"You...you will?" I exhaled in relief

"...Yes, I know better than to cross a gifted swordsman that could cut me in half, and I cannot worry Chrom with a matter that may not happen. I also don't know where you are getting this information, and I truly hope it is wrong."

"As do I, now I better get going."_ I need to leave now, before I say anything else that might ruin the past._

"...Marth, one more thing, is there any I can do to help. Maybe if I-?"

"Just keep the shepherds safe."

"...I will, I swear that I will protect them with my life if need be." … _Maybe that is why I have never heard of him...maybe he sacrificed his life and his story was lost by the chaos?_

Robin tried to smile and ignore the awkward silence, "Stay safe out there...it is a crazy world, and hopefully we will meet again ma'am.

My stomach churned hearing his last words, "What did you say?!"

"Erm...Sir! ….I meant sir.. forgive me sir...Sir...Marth...Marth Sir!"

"You-"

...

"**Robin!** Where are you!?"

I heard Lissa's voice call from across the hall, and I immediately hid behind the half wall I was sitting on. I curled up and stayed perfectly still so she could not see me.

"Oh! There you are Robin! Chrom and Frederick are looking all over for you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, we are ready to move out. Everyone was worried when we noticed you were gone!"

I could feel the tactician glance back at me. "Heh, sorry Lissa, I was just ….observing the Colosseum. It is an interesting piece of architecture."

"That sounds boring, but is it helping you remember your memories?"

"Afraid not, I still don't remember anything since you found me."

"Oh, well I am sure it will come eventually!"

"...I sure hope so..._I would like to know if I am crazy or if the world has always been like this._"

"What was that?"

"Heh, nothing, just thinking to myself again."

"I see, hee hee, I can only imagine what goes on in a tactician's head."

"Ha ha, trust me Lissa, you don't want to know. But shall we get back to Chrom?

"Okie dokie!"

…

They walked away and I was alone once again.

"That was too close of a call." I took a deep breath and relaxed. I picked myself off of the floor and tried to calm down. I had only been in this world for a few days, and I was already ruining it. I had to be more careful with my actions, or things could turn for a worse.

I stepped outside of the arena trying to refocus my efforts and prepare for what was about to happen. I looked at the setting sun and realized that dusk was approaching.

_I have to get going before it is too late!_

* * *

…

…

"...Over already? But that was so short!"

Lucina frowned, "Sorry Morgan, I am not very good at telling stories."

"No, it was fine mom, but it was shorter than I was expecting."

"...Well I could have continued, but the rest is just traveling, nothing happened to me until a little later."

"Oh, Mom, why were you there in the first place? I don't see any reason to duel the shepherds."

"...There is a tale I heard when I was a child Morgan. _The Champion of the West Khan gasped with his last breath in the arena. He died in agony with the Falchion through his chest, and it was one of my father's greatest regrets._"

"I see...but wasn't it risky to get involved since you didn't want to alter the time line?"

"...Actually, Naga told me to do it as I entered the portal. She said it was vital to the mission."

"Wow really?

"As her power faded and the portal opened, she said that with her last ounce of strength that I need to go the arena in Regna Ferox."

"So that means Naga could predict the future?"

Robin shook his head, "No, maybe Naga thought that is where everything started to go wrong, and realized it needed to be fixed. Just like how when you make a mistake, you can usually trace it back to the first thing that went wrong."

"Oh I see..."

...

"...Hey wait a minute...Dad! Did you know that Marth was a woman back then. You called Marth ma'am.

Robin laughed just thinking about it, "Heh, well Lucina does not have a very convincing male voice. I even had my suspicions back in the forest, and that meeting was just for a few seconds. Meeting her in person and talking only heightened my doubts, and I accidentally let that slip out since I was so focused on the new threat of war.

"I suppose my impersonation skill is one of my flaws." Lucina frowned

Robin held his wife's hand and looked her in the eyes, "Don't be silly dear, you have no flaws."

Morgan wrapped her hands around her neck. "*gag* *cough* I am choking on a bad line. *bleck*"

The two parents watched Morgan pretend to be strangled by her own hands and broke into fierce laughter.

...

"Ha ha, Goodnight Morgan, and try not to choke yourself to sleep. You may not wake up and then there would be no story tomorrow."

Morgan stuck out her tongue and her parents smirked back. They left the room and Morgan once again faced the bitter battle of trying to fall asleep.


	4. He Was Lost and Confused

_Okay, so I was hit with a lot college work on Monday plus a holiday and I did not have very much time to write. That is why there was not a requested story this week :/ _

_I'll try to get to it as soon as possible, but until then, cue Morgan!_

* * *

"Dad! Are you ready to train me today?!"

Robin glanced towards his shoulder and saw his daughter filled with anticipation for her lesson. He rubbed his weary eyes and rotated his chair to look at her.

"Sure, just give me a minute." He muttered while he concealed a few papers on his desk.

Morgan watched him shuffle a few things on his table and then he turned around smiling, but with bags under his eyes. "Dad? You look awfully tired today, whats wrong?"

"*Yawn* I guess I didn't get much sleep last night, but it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Ha, I have been through worse; now what would you like to learn today?"

She closed her eyes and tried to search for what she wanted to know the most. "Hmm...so much to choose from! Espionage, mobilization, oh and tactics of course!"

"Heh, how about we do all three then?"

"Wow really?!" She cried in jubilation.

Robin motioned his hand to the tactics boards, "Sure, after all it is just the two of us today."

"Oh that's right! Mom is spending the whole day with Gramps and Grandma in the vacation house."

"Yep, they left us in charge of the castle, and with any luck, we won't burn it down."

Morgan smirked and hit her dad in the arm, "Dad that is impossible, the castle is made of stone."

"Ha ha, trust me Morgan, between your energy and my skill, we would find a way."

…

The afternoon flew by as the two discussed spying, strategies and logistics. Morgan's mind was like a sponge and soaked up the vast knowledge that her father taught her. However, the one thing she could never seem to master was time management. It was already five in the evening when the two finally called it a day, and then they proceeded to the next item on their agenda.

Robin chuckled as they approached the kitchen. " Morgan, by any chance do you know how to cook?"

Morgan stopped and tried to search her memory to see if she had any experience "Uh, ...No, but that is why we have servants who can cook right?"

"True, but how about we give it a shot since it is just the two of us today...I am sure we can make something."

"Okay!" she said in excitement to try something new.

…

Robin grabbed two cook books from the kitchen and started to look through one of them. "Hmm, what do you want to eat?

"Chocolate Cake!" she shouted happily

"Heh, while that does sound good, we should probably eat a proper dinner." He said while flipping through the pages of the M-Z cookbook for a dish that sounded interesting.

"Aww, but how about Turkey?"

"Hmm let me see." He turned the pages until he reached the T section, "...Wow, it takes that long?! ...Um, unless you want to wait six hours; we might want to try something else."

"...Chicken?" She quietly suggested.

Robin set the book down on the counter and picked up the A-L cook book. He opened it and found the page with recipes for chicken… "Hmm, how about this one." He pointed to a picture at the top of the book, "It doesn't seem too hard to make..."

She peered at the book and saw the delectable grilled chicken and her mouth started to water "Okay, let's get to work, I am starving!"

Robin smiled and examined the ingredients for the chicken dinner. "Alright, now the first thing we need to find is a pair of chef hats."

…

Thirty minutes later, and a kitchen cluttered with all sorts of ingredients. They finally reached the last step.

Robin was sprinkling the bird with seasoning as he hummed to himself. When he was finished he called to his assistant, "Chef Morgan, can you check the book for the last step?"

"Sure!" She ran back to the counter and held on to her hat so it would not fall off. "Hmm...Got it! We need to stick it in the oven until it is golden brown!

"In the oven?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Yep, that is what the book says!"

"...Well alright, I know better than to question book."

He picked up the plate and walked over to the oven. He put the chicken inside and gathered some wood to light it. After that, He searched around for a match and his daughter stared at their dinner with a gnawing hunger.

"How long did the book say it would take?" Robin asked as he found a match.

"It didn't say, I guess we are supposed to watch it until it looks like the picture."

"Alright." Robin said as he lit the wood.

…

…

"Is it ready yet!?" Morgan asked with her stomach growling.

"It has only been 30 seconds Morgan."

"But I am dying of Hunger!"

Robin felt his own stomach rumble and realized that cooking took longer than he expected, "...I am too, but the best thing is to try to not think about it."

"How?!"

"Just focus your mind on something else..."

Morgan closed her eyes and tried to think about tactics, but found herself imagining a nice juicy steak. "Grah! It's not working!"

"...Well, how about I continue our story while we wait. Will that take your mind off of it?"

"Yep!" She smiled immediately forgetting about her dinner and searched for a chair to sit on.

…

___Where was I again? Oh right, Lissa walked me back to Chrom and the gang. We stepped outside to the freezing weather as we approached Chrom and a man he was talking to._

* * *

"Ah, Robin you're back, I was worried that we lost you, and there is no grassy fields in this land to search for you."

I glared at him and replied sarcastically, "Ha, ha, I am dying of laughter..." I stuck out my tongue "...But I am sorry for falling behind, I got a little distracted."

Lissa agreed and said in her high-pitched voice, "Yep, I found Robin gawking at the arena." She started to giggle, "He was just merrily talking to himself."

My cheeks started to blush and I was embarrassed, "I...I can explain that!" I exclaimed.

I started to stutter and try to buy time to come up with an excuse, but Chrom raised is hand in front my face. "No need, I catch Frederick talking to himself too."

"Oh, really?"I slouched my body in relief that I didn't need to make even more a fool of myself, and then focused my attention to the new man. *Ahem* "I don't believe I have met you, my name is Robin." I extended my hand and smiled but he stayed silent and did not accept my greeting.

Lissa waved her hands in the air and said. "Don't mind him Robin, he doesn't talk very much or shake hands, but he likes to swing his sword around."

I squinted my eyes in confusion, but Chrom explained it to me. "This is Lon'qu, he is a man of action, not words, and he is the West Khan's contribution to help stop the Risen."

"The West Khan? I don't understand. Why is he helping us since we dethroned him?"

Chrom shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but he was adamant that his former champion help slay the Risen."

___Former Champion?_... "Well, I won't turn down any help we can get against those things... Thank you for joining us Lon'qu."

He grunted and said in a low voice, "Are we done with idle chatter? We should be marching by now."

"Oh!" Lissa said trying not to break into laughter, just one more thing before we go!"

She ran forward and stopped right in front of Lon'qu. They were so close that their noses almost touched.

"**AH**! Stay back you...you woman!" He panicked and fell flat on his back.

"He he he ah ha ha haha, the look on your face! Ah ha hah ha."

Chrom looked over to me and tried to hold in his own laugher. "He is petrified of woman."

Lissa continue to laugh so hard that she snorted and Lonqu's face was completely red with a mix of fear and embarrassment. "Heh, I can only imagines what happens when he meets Sully."I tried my best to say with a straight face.

…

After Lissa finished teasing Lon'qu, we marched back to Ylisse to bring the good news. Feroxi soldiers would soon be marching into Ylisse to help defend against the horde of beasts. However, the events back in the arena with Marth were still plaguing my thoughts. Ironically, I was marching next to Chrom with Frederick scouting in front of us, and everyone else behind. We had just crossed the border between the two countries, and the weather immediately seemed warmer.

I took a deep breath and smelled the fresh air. "Ah, it's good to be out of the frigid wasteland."

Chrom also relaxed as the sun showered us with its warmth. "Indeed, now once we deal with those abominations, then we can finally enjoy this weather."

"Right...about that. Where do you think they're coming from? They must be reaching Ylisse with other methods than the portal you mentioned in the forest."

Chrom shook his head. "I don't have the faintest idea. No one has seen or heard of these things before."

"Do you think they are being summoned?"

"Maybe, but who would do such an evil thing? And how could they do it in the first place?"

_Plegia, Lissa mentioned that they were renowned magic users, and we will be going to war soon... ...it all makes sense now. The must have found a way to raise the dead...or whatever the hell they did to make those things, but why is 'Marth' so concerned in this? Why go through all the secrecy on such an important matter?_

"Robin?"

Hearing my name broke me out of my trance "Huh?! What?" I turned around to see that everyone else was behind me and walking in a different direction.

"You are going the wrong way. We are stopping at the town for the night remember?"

"Oh, right..." I scratched my head and stared at the town I overlooked, "I have a bad habit of forgetting things."

* * *

When we entered the town the whole city seem to come alive. Everyone was eager to meet the Prince and Princess of the realm. They celebrated our arrival and insisted we stay for a feast. We were planning to stay the night in town anyways, and Chrom happily accepted their invitation. We sat down for dinner, and we saw food everywhere on the large rectangular table; Stahl's eyes widened in delight as he looked at the banquet in front of him. Everyone could not wait to dig in, and we sat on the benches in anticipation. Chrom sat at the head of the table with Frederick to his right and Lissa to his left. I was in between Sumia and Virion with a giant cooked goose in front of me.

Before we could stuff our faces with food, Chrom stood up and hit his wine glass with a fork to get our attention.

"I'll make this short, I am not good at speeches and I am hungry." He grinned and everyone chuckled. "I would like to thank everyone for aiding me today, and the town for supplying this delicious bounty."

Stahl was practically drooling just thinking about it.

"We still have a lot of work to do before this threat is over, but tonight we can celebrate our victory. I am very proud to say that our first mission as Shepherds went perfectly.

Everyone except Lon'qu smiled with a feeling of accomplishment.

"Regna Ferox should be marching as we speak, and we will stop the Risen from invading our lands. Because of everyone here today, we can sleep knowing that the world will be a better place tomorrow for everyone in Ylisse.

*cheers*

"We may be young, inexperienced, and reckless, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Chrom raised his glass. "Here is the best damned group of fighters and friends in the whole the world. I toast to our victory and the Shepherds!"

"Here, here!" Everyone said simultaneously and raised their glasses.

Chrom sat down and grabbed a chicken wing, "Alright, now let's eat."

Stahl lunged into the table hearing this and grabbed the biggest piece of meat he could find. Unfortunately for Stahl, Vaike was next to him and had also grabbed the same piece of meat. They started fighting over it with both holding a hand to the giant mutton. Everyone watched and laughed as Stahl mercilessly attacked Vaike and they failed to notice their lamb escaped their hands. It dropped on Stahl's plate, but only for a second. Lissa stealthy picked it up and immediately took a bite out of it. By the time Vaike and Stahl knew what happened, Lissa had already ate half of their prized meal. Everyone burst into uncontrollable laughter as the two groaned in agony over their loss.

...

"So Sumia." I took a second to swallow my food. "How was your first experience in combat?"

She looked over to me and said, "I was really nervous, but once I started fighting, it felt weird. A surge of energy came over me fighting back at the arena."

"Is it too stressful or dangerous for you?"

She shook her head, "No I can handle it, I just have to get use to it."

"Good, I am glad to hear you are adjusting. If it helps, you had a very good form back there, and I never saw any enemies get close enough to strike you."

She smiled and modestly said, "Well, I owe that to my Pegasus. She was kind enough to get me out of trouble."

"Heh, I still can't believe how well you tamed her. It was like she instantly fell in love with you."

Sumia blushed, "It was nothing special, I just wish I had that gift with men."

I chuckled, "With men, or with Chrom?"

She was blushing bright red. "I.. ...it's just a silly fantasy...I mean there is hundreds of women that would want to be with him... Besides, I have nothing special to offer." She sighed and picked at her food.

"Pfft, Nothing Special? Lissa was right, you do sell yourself too short." I waved my hand in the air grasping unto my chicken bone. "Have you ever tried just telling him?"

"...I don't know...I could embarrass myself, and ...Ooo I am nervous just thinking about it."

"Relax...You just need to play on your strengths, what is something that you're good at? ...And don't say nothing."

"Well...I can cook." she said hesitantly

"There you go!" I smiled cheerfully. "Just make something for him."

"...I dunno."

"What do you have to lose?"

...

The feast continued for over an hour and there was a lot of singing and celebrating. Someone managed to spike Miriel's drink, and she started going crazy from the alcohol. At one point she recited the atomic elements in a face paced song, and another minute later, she was teaching Vaike math while standing on the table and yelling at him for trying to divide by zero.

Our morale and confidence could not be higher as we spent the night laughing at each others antics. Even Frederick the Wary manged to show a smirk on his face from time to time. Eventually everyone went to bed, and we slept in till dawn. In the morning, we said our goodbyes to our gracious hosts and headed back to Ylisstol. Even the travel back home was full of laughter and jokes. At that moment, everything seemed perfect, and despite the oddities and quirks of my new friends, it was a life I could get use to.

* * *

We reached Ylisstol at eight in the evening. Everyone was incredibly tired and our feet were killing us. Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick had one more stop to make before they could call it a night, and everyone else headed for the Barracks. We had to take inventory and put our weapons away. After that was finished, I collapsed onto a green couch next to a pile of spears and closed my eyes. I was extremely tired and I felt a thirty pound weight on my head. The couch was my bed for the night, especially since I didn't have a place to sleep yet.

...

...

"Robin! ROBIN! Wake up!" Someone was fiercely shaking me, and I struggled to open my eyes. Before I could react, I was dropped off of the couch, fell unto the floor, and I landed on my head.

"Unngg..." I looked at my attacker to see Lissa panicking and in distress, "Lissa? What is going on?" I asked groggily and in extreme exhaustion.

Lissa started yelling words as fast as she could, "Plegia has attacked one of our towns! Their King is at the border and threatening...MARIBELLE WE ARE COMING JUST HOLD ON!" She started breathing heavily and panicking in hysteria. "Robin hurry up, we have to get going!"

"What? I can't understand you, you are talking to fast." I asked in confusion while trying to pick my self up from the floor. She tried to start back from the beginning, but she failed to say two words without panicking.

Chrom sprinted into the room hearing her wails, and immediately grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Sis, it will be alright, just take a second to calm down. We will save her."

"But, But-"

"Just take a deep breath" Chrom said in a strong voice. He looked his sister in the eyes and comforted her.

Lissa gasped for air, and let out a loud exhale "I-I am okay..."

I was confused and worried when Chrom turned to me and answered the question my face was asking. "Plegia's King Gangrel has kidnapped the Duke's daughter Maribelle. They are demanding to speak to Emmeryn, and she has agreed to a meeting. We are to act as her personal bodyguards in case it is a trap, which it obviously is."

I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came out. This was clearly a sign of war..._Just as Marth predicted. _"Wuh-when do we leave?" I asked Chrom with a dry throat.

"In ten minutes, grab what you need and meet us at the castle."

...

We raced outside with our weapons and met with the other Shepherds at the castle gate. Everyone was sleepy and tired, but we wanted to start marching immediately. We were anxiously waiting for Emmeryn to leave the castle, and Chrom was pacing back in forth.

"Chrom, this meeting is going to lead to war.."

He shrugged his shoulder, "Follow me over here." He motioned with his arm and I followed away from the gates and our party. Once we were out of ear shot he whispered to me

"I tried to convince my sister to change her mind, but she insists on going. She will do everything she can to prevent a conflict for arising" He glanced around to make sure no one was listening in on us, "Plega's king is claiming that we stepped on their land, and is demanding that we pay reparations. This is obviously false, but he is looking for an excuse to declare war." He took in a deep breath and looked very guilty about what he was about to ask. "Robin, if Plegia attacks, then we may have to sacrifice our lives to make sure Emmeryn escapes. I can not ask you to risk your life for a-"

I waved my hand in the air. "I am going. My life would have been forfeit if you didn't find me, and I am indebted to you."

"You don't need to owe me anything Robin. I helped you because it was the right thing to do."

"Then allow me to return the favor and do the same. Besides, we need to rescue Maribelle and how will you do that without a tactician to come up with a plan?"

Chrom put a hand on my shoulder and held on with a firm grip. "Thanks friend."

"Don't mention it, now shall we get back to the group?"

Before Chrom could answer a little boy ran straight to him "Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!"

"Ricken? How did you... Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

"But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!" He pleaded with his high-pitched prepubescent voice

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good."

"Be good?" Gods, how young do you think I am?"

Chrom smiled and patted him on his head which caused his wizard hat to crinkle up, "I think you are a 16-year-old boy who needs to use his skills to protect the capital from bandit attacks. Now run back and help protect the garrison before the brutes try to pillage our people."

"But-but!"

Chrom and I walked away from Ricken as we saw Emmeryn step down from the castle stairs. He was left to complain to himself as we caught up with the Shepherds and prepared to cross the mountains to reach the border.

...

We nearly sprinted when we marched to the border. So much was at stake, and a shepherd's life hung in the balance. Gangrel and his men stood atop a small cliff about five feet above us, and they had the advantage. Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa stood next to Emmeyrn prepared for anything to happen. Everyone else was separated and a few paces away to avoid looking threatening. Maribelle was being held captive about 200 feet away on another ridge, and it was heavily guarded. But it was fairly close to us; Stahl and Sumia could reach the area in no time while we fought our way to her.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" Gangrel's laughter only foreshadowed the obvious, and Chrom was fuming with anger.

Emmeryn maintained her calm and peaceful demeanor and said "King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

"The truth? I can give you the truth." the voice echoed from a witch in purple and black armor.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?"

"You may call me Aversa."

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat."

_"Psst, Virion do you have a shot?" I asked as we saw Maribelle tug against the hold of a brigand. _

_He picked up an arrow from his quiver and hid it behind his back. "Of course, the renowned Virion has an eye like an eagle and an aim like a sniper. My arrow shall fly true and-"_

_Okay, okay, just be ready."_

The witch was continuing her rant, "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

_"Stahl? do you see that archer hiding in the bushes?"_

_"Yeah, I can take care of him. Sumia will have a clear route to Maribelle."_

Gangrel had returned to his own hate speech "Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations."

"I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem—something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."

_"Sumia how are you holding up? _

_"Fine, I know what I need to do, and you can count of me."_

"...I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper."

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom yelled in anger.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt."

"...Rrgh."

Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece.

You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?

_"Huh? Whats a fire emblem?" I whispered to myself_

_I heard a voice call from behind me and I turned pale fearing the worst, "It's an heirloom that has been passed down in Ylisse for generations."_

_I took a second to catch my breath after recognizing the voice, "Oh...Kellam, there you are... ... Are you ready to be our shield in case of an emergency?"_

_"Yes."_

I want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?

"What?" Emmeryn gasped in horror.

Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!

_I signaled for everyone to be on their toes, and I grabbed the hilt of my sword. _

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

One of the brigand charged at Emmeryn, but Chrom killed him before he even stepped near his sister.

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" Chrom cried across as another soldier hesitated to approach.

Gangrel smiled admiring his successful ploy, "Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Plan A, EVERYONE GO!"

They were all running into position. Stahl was charging towards the enemy archer, Virion had let his arrow fly in the air, and so was Sumia's Pegasus. However, before Virion's arrow could connect, a violent wind storm attacked the the guard who was holding on to Maribelle. He died instantly, and a boy sprinted to Maribelle.

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!"

"RICKEN?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend? Isn't he just precious." Aversa laugh manically.

"Stay back you witch!" He raised his hand and tried to cast his wind spell again.

Magic flew in the air and hit with a violent force. The tome Goetia ripped through Ricken's chest and he fell to the ground. Aversa had cast her spell first, and Ricken could not handle the dark tome.

Maribelle panicked seeing him get hit. "RICKEN!"

Sumia arrived to pick up Marribelle and Virion managed to send another arrow in the air. It hit Aversa in the shoulder and she dropped her spell book.

"Maribelle grab Ricken and let's get out of here!" Sumia yelled over the flapping wings of her Pegasus.

She sprinted to him and picked Ricken up in her arms. He wasn't moving and she would have panicked if Sumia did not stress they hurry up. They flew away before Aversa could recover, and Maribelle got out safely holding Ricken in her hands.

Meanwhile everything else was in chaos. Chrom and Frederick were fighting off soldiers coming from the right and left while Lissa helped Emmeryn run to safety. Miriel and Kellam ran over to help Chrom, while everyone else defended Sumia from an oncoming Horde. When the dust finally settled, the enemy was nearly defeated and Gangrel ran for his life with his accursed witch following in pursuit.

Lon'qu and I dealt with the finally enemy who was a straggler that barely knew how to hold his spear, but I scanned the area for anymore enemies to be safe. Satisfied that everything was okay; I turned around to see Maribelle and Lissa working as fast as possible to heal Ricken.

Unfortunately, their hysteric and scared faces told Ricken's condition as a profuse amount of blood bled from his chest. Maribelle looked at Ricken whose eyes were closed and screamed "Don't you die on me you son of a-" Maribelle stopped when she saw Ricken open his eyes

"Mari...you're...saf...g-good..."

"Ricken you stick with me you hear me!"

"saf...e.." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Ricken! RICKEN! **RICKEN!" **His heart stopped beating, and the blood no longer pulsed through his chest.**  
**

Maribelle started crying and demanded for him to wake up, but he was in a deep sleep, and he would rest in peace for all eternity.

Emmeryn hung her head down and mourned. The rest of the shepherds reacted in various ways, but Chrom, Emmeryn, and Maribelle took it the hardest. Many tears were shed for the boy, and our once proud and eager heart fell to misery.

At some point, we finally stopped grieving and prepared to march back to home. However, we had one thing to do first, Frederick and Chrom started digging a grave, and we buried him there. Emmeryn blessed the young man before he would meet his maker, and a few people spoke on his behalf. Then, we picked up the heaviest rock we could find and carved the words _ Ricken, a youth full of infinite potential who sacrificed his life during the evils of war. Ricken, the bravest **Man** you will ever know.  
_

* * *

Lissa never left Maribelle's side the entire way home. She helped her best friend get through the excruciating pain as she mourned. We got back to the castle at dusk, and everyone was too melancholy to even say goodbye. We separated to our houses, but few of us got any sleep.

It was midnight when I left the barracks. I need to move around or just do something. I roamed the courtyard of the castle and sighed. I only knew Ricken for three or four seconds, and his death did not affect me as much as it did everyone else but... He was still a kid who was killed before his time, and it reminded me that it could happen to anyone here. _I am a tactician and my decisions could have dire consequences. I have to be the best at my job, or Ricken will not be the only casualty. _

These thought brought my attention to an even more important matter. We were at war, and much more blood would be spilled before the dust settled. _Marth was right, who will remember the Risen with an entire country trying to kill us?_

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a noise come from across the way. I moved past a few bushes and walked to a paved cobble stone walkway to see a figure hanging his head down.

*Sigh*

"Having trouble sleeping too?" I asked as I approached him

"Oh, hi, Robin. Just...dueling with some unpleasant thoughts... I should have done something to stop Ricken back at the castle gates."

"No one could have known that he would have tried something so crazy."

"...I know, but it doesn't make the guilt go away."

"..."

Chrom took another step forward and took a deep breath, "We are going to war with Plegia again."

"I am sure Regna Ferox will lend us aid."

*Sigh* "Another war..." He turned to me in deep agony. "Twenty-five years ago, we declared war against Plegia...The last exalt, my father was unwell at the time. He called Plegia a vile land of heretics, and cultists. Years of brutal fighting later, both sides were nearing collapse... Our people nearly starved because the poverty was so bad, and the death count continued to rise. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. It only stopped when my father died fifteen years ago... ...My sister Emm, she was nine years old when she was given the power to the Haildom. When our father died, he left her quite the legacy... Our people's suffering... My sister became a target for the blame. Her own subjects began to hurl insults...and stones. *Sigh* She still bears the scar from one... "

"I am so sorry Chrom, it must have been scary and cruel, but she has become such a strong woman through it. She radiates peace just by looking at her."

"...I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin. I could never greet such hatred and scorn with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She ended all the hurt and the suffering... Even now she would forgive Gangrel if he reconciled."

"That is incredible, I cannot phantom your's sister's resolve... ... It's truly inspiring"

*Sigh* "But Gangrel, he will doing anything to see peace's head on a pike. The only way peace can return is when he dies... ... Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to. This world would be lost of the most precious person in the world if she did that. Her undying devotion to peace is Yllise's greatest assets. But now...now we must fight. Not to win this war, or to kill Gangrel...but for peace, it is our duty to preserve our greatest resource, and it's burdens weigh upon us all.

"Well spoken, sir." a voice called from the shadows

Chrom and my eyes opened in shock "...Marth." Chrom barely managed to mutter the words.

My mouth was dry, but I managed enough courage to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come here to warn you."

Chrom hesitantly asked, "Of what?"

"The exalt's life is in danger." Marth answered coldly

Chrom stared in disbelief "What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours."

"What if..." She shook her head, and grimaced, "What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."_  
_

"Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?" Chrom asked completely baffled

"Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it!"

Marth pulled out her sword and pointed in at Chrom, and he scrambled to unsheathe his blade.

"I'm about to save your life." Marth looked at the bushes "...From him."

Next thing I knew, there was a man in a brown cloak sprinting out of the bushes and charging straight at Chrom, before either of us could react, Marth jumped in the air and dealt a fatal blow to the assassin. He fell face forward and dropped his sword on the ground behind him.

Marth turned around and looked back at Chrom. "I trust this proof will suffice?"

Chrom was completely shocked, and he barely manged to nod his head.

Before any of us could speak, another assassin was speeding towards Marth. It caught her by surprise, but she took a step back and turned around to face the thief. Unbeknownst to her, there was a slippery sword coated in poison behind her. She nearly slipped on the sword and reeled back struggling to regain her balance.

The assassin attacked with his blade and a loud *cling* could be heard through the courtyard. Marth was not able to defend the attack, and the rogue barely missed hitting Marth in the head as the sword collided with Marth's mask. The mask was sliced into two identical pieces and fell to the floor. I watched Chrom run to attack the assassin and I drew my sword to help, but time completely stopped for me when I looked back at the masked figure.

It was like gazing at a realistic portrait, there was no movement, and time completely stopped. I saw Marth's real face as the two metallic mask pieces slowly fell from her visage. Her beautiful blue cerulean hair fell to her shoulders now that it was no longer held in place by her mask. And her face...Wow, the most incredible sight I have ever seen. Perfectly smooth and flawless, not even a diamond could compare.

_WOW. _I stood motionless lost in the charm of her apearance. I knew she was a woman, but I never imagined she looked anything like the view before me.

"Ungh" My trance was broken by the sound of metal touching skin, and I saw Chrom kill the other assassin. I cursed at myself for losing myself in the middle of a battlefield, but I glanced one more look at Marth and her face ..._WOW_

* * *

_..._

_..._

_*sniff* *sniiff*_

"... ...Morgan, do you smell smoke?"

"Only the fire coming from your heart overheating." Morgan teased

Robin blushed realizing that he was just as captivated with that face now, as he was back then. "Heh, er well..." *cough* *cough* he choked on more fumes and he realized what the culprit was. "...The chicken!" He yelled in concern

The two tacticians scrambled to the stove and opened the stove to have a giant cloud of smoke attack them. When it finally cleared, they saw their meal completely burnt and blacker than the night sky.

"NO! We worked so hard on that, and I am soo hungry!" Morgan yelled in frustration. She hung her head down low and looked at their ruined meal. "What did we do wrong? We followed the recipe exactly like the book!"

Robin walked over to the counter and saw what happened. "Morgan...you looked at the M-Z section, that was the wrong cook book. We were suppose to grill the chicken, not cook it in the oven.

"Oh."

Robin chuckled seeing her filled with disappointment and hunger "...It's a good thing I have a plan B." Robin smiled

"Huh? What's that?" She raised her head

"Lucina packed us sandwiches before she left... I hope you like turkey."

"What!? We could have eaten this whole time?"

"...Yes, but I wanted to see if the two of us could work together and make our own meal... Broaden our skills, and learn to cook." He looked back to the black corpse of a chicken with smoke coming from it. ... ..."It looks like we better stick to tactics."


	5. In This World

"C, 3" Robin called out.

"Miss" Morgan said and took her turn, "F, 11"

"Miss." Robin calmly replied. She frowned, and put a white peg on the area of the grid.

...

After Robin and Morgan ate dinner, they decided to play their evening board game. Tonight's activity revolved around a tactical guessing game called 'Warships.' Each player had a 12 x 12 grid to place their six ships on. The opponent could not see where the other person placed their ships and had to guess their location. The two players would take turns calling out a coordinate that the enemy ship could be on, and try to sink them with a barrage of flaming arrows. So far, Robin had sunk Morgan's frigate, brig, dhow, caravel, and sloop. Only her long ship remained, while Robin still had his sloop.

"H, 5" Morgan cringed hearing the words and there was a long silence as Robin waited for a reply. ..."H, 5" Robin said again.

Morgan lowered her head and sighed. "Hit." she muttered in disappointment that her final ship had been spotted... "E, 7" Morgan guessed as she anxiously awaited to hear the response. She needed to find Robin's ship now or she was in trouble.

"Miss." Robin grinned, and Morgan felt a cold chill shiver down her spine.

"H, 6"

"Hit." Morgan frowned and her heart raced in panic as Robin only needed to hit one more area in her ship's hull. There was only two possible places left that Robin could guess, and Morgan needed to find his ship immediately. She had one last chance to find his ship or her boat would be sunk. "D, 8" Morgan said in grief expecting the worse.

There was a silence before Robin replied, "Hit."

A surge of hope overcame Morgan as she heard those glorious words. If Robin called the wrong spot in his next guess, than Morgan would win. She was certain that she could sink his sloop by calling D, 9. She could still win, all she needed was one more turn!

Robin debated his options for a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity to Morgan. She waited in agony as Robin slowly deliberated his two choices. After giving it a tremendous amount of thought, he finally called out his attack. "H, 4"

Morgan's body was slammed back into her chair and she felt her soul rip out of her. She groaned in sorrow and muttered those terrible words, "Long ship hit" She sighed and felt a lump in her throat, "Long ship ... ... Sunk."

"Good game Morgan." Robin said as he grinned in triumphant, and extended his hand.

"Good game." Morgan sighed before she accepted her father's hand, "But I want a Rematch!"

Robin smiled, "Very well, I can sink your ships again if it will humor you."

She waved her fist in the air protested, "You won't get me this time!"

...

...

After a long and tiring naval campaign that destroyed the world's fleet, it was time for Morgan to go to sleep. She hopped into her bed and fell on her soft mattress. Robin watched Morgan rock back and forth trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep at.

"Wow, I can still breathe!" Morgan said in surprise.

"What? asked the confused tactician.

"Mom usually tucks me in. She always pulls the sheets so tight that I can barely move."

Robin chuckled. "Heh, she has to do that when you go through one of your energy spikes or else you would be running all over the place."

"Tee hee."

Robin grabbed the sheets and pulled them over Morgan's body. "Don't worry, Lucina will be back tomorrow to choke you to death."

Morgan smiled and rested her head on her fluffy pillow. "Do you think mom had fun with her parents today?"

"Of course, I am sure she had a spectacular day." Robin moved his hand over her face and tugged on Morgan's nose with two fingers. "But they did not have as much fun as we did."

Morgan smiled from ear to ear and showed her sparkly white teeth.

"Goodnight Morgan." Robin said sweetly and headed for the door.

"What!?" She cried in panic, "What about my story!?"

Robin stopped and turned around, "Hmm? I told you tonight's story while we waited for dinner to cook."

"But that doesn't count!" She fiercely objected. "That was just to pass the time while we wait for our chicken to bake."

"It was still part of the story, but don't worry, I'll continue again tomorrow."

"But!...But! ...But Daaad!" She pleaded and stared at him with her big blue puppy eyes.

Robin tried to look away, but he could not break the dreaded gaze of his daughter. He sighed and said, "...Alright." He grabbed a chair and sat down next to her bed. He leaned back in the chair and began reminiscing once again. *Ahem*

___Time stood still for an eternity as I gazed at Marth in awe. However, my trance was violently broken as time returned to normal. Chrom gutted the second assassin and turned around. His jaw dropped and he gasped at the new revelation._

* * *

"You're..." He stuttered in disbelief "...Y-you're a...woman?

She grimaced, but quickly regained her composure, "We can discuss that later, but we need to get to the Exalt now!"

"...Right! Emm is in danger, Robin we need to hurry!" Chrom yelled at me in fear.

I stopped staring at Marth, but my jaw had dropped as far as physically possible. My jaw was locked into position and I needed to close my mouth with my hand. Shaking myself out of it I said. "I-I am right behind you!"

…

We ran as fast as we could to Emmeryn's throne room. There was an eerie absence of guards and the assassins had penetrated further into the castle than we thought. Chrom was yelling at the top of his lungs calling to an empty castle and it only made us more nervous as we sped through the corridors. At last, we reached Emmeryn at the throne room with Frederick standing by her side.

"Sis! You are in grave danger, we need to get out of here immediately!"

She gasped and put a hand on her mouth "What?!"

Frederick immediately grabbed his spear and stood in front of her. "By who?"

"Assassins, they will be here any second." Marth answered.

Frederick gave an odd look at her, "How do we know we can trust her words?"

Marth was uneasy, but Chrom spoke up for her. "Marth has earned our trust. She enjoys her secrets... ...Like her gender. But she's also saved our lives. Twice. And that's enough for me. "

She was relieved to hear his approval, "Chrom... Thank you.**"**

Before anyone could reply, we heard a lot of noise and someone shouting orders.

"Chrom, get Lissa and escape as fast as you can!" Emmeryn said in fear,.

"No! We are not leaving you Sis."

"Chrom, please! Flee while you still can! You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!" she cried desperately."

Chrom ignored her, pulled his Falchion out, and turned around hearing the noise of footsteps further down the hall. "Damn! They are already here. Robin what do you suggest we do?!"

I took a second to survey the area and looked for any advantage we could find. There was two options, either we fight our way out of the castle and leave ourselves vulnerable, or the four of us defend this throne room. There was three possible ways to enter the area; one to our south, and one on both of our sides. If anyone of them were left undefended then the Exalt would be easy prey for a stray dagger.

I had no time to think on it and made my decision. "We stand and fight every last bastard that tries to come our way."

I took a deep breath and pointed to the main entrance. "Assassins are not known to take the direct approach. We can expect the least resistance at the front door. The enemy should flood from our right and left. It is a short passage, and they will be bottlenecked at the door. Chrom, Marth, can you handle it?"

Chrom nodded and Marth said. "I will not let anyone get past me."

I heard more footsteps come from behind us and the faint sound of men barking orders. "Good, Frederick, you're with me. We will hold the front."

Frederick did not hesitate and already charged to the main entrance with his spear cutting the air in front of him.

"Chrom and Marth, if you need help then call on Frederick. I'll hold out as long as I can alone, and there shouldn't be many enemies attacking us anyways."

Marth pulled out her sword, and it shined a bright blue. Chrom and I looked at it in puzzlement until I finally asked. "Why is your sword glowing? Is something wrong?"

"It's not your concern."

"Seems like nothing ever is with you." Chrom said skeptically.

We heard the sound of steel cutting through flesh and a man groaned in pain. It appeared there were still a few guards left on patrol, and they were unfortunate enough to be sighted by the heartless murderers.

The footsteps were getting louder and I said. "We can discuss it later, but if it doesn't matter then we better focus on the current threat." They raised their two identical swords in the air and anxiously prepared for the fight.

...

We waited as a bitter silence swept the area. I could feel someone staring at me and it only made me more restless. I unsheathed my iron sword from its scabbard, held my fire tome in my other hand and loudly shouted. "Come and get us you cold-hearted criminals."

* * *

A dagger whizzed past my face, and I saw a faint movement in the shadows. I hurriedly chanted a spell and a fire-ball surged at the empty hallway. The brief flash of light showed five assassins in brown cloaks heading towards us, while one of them had their attire on fire and it covered their entire body. He panicked and rolled on the ground helplessly as the flame consumed him.

Frederick charged forward and sent his silver spear into one of the swine's chest. The other three followed quickly behind and viciously attacked Frederick's spotless armor. He held strong, while I tried to support him and block a few blows.

The fighting continued and I was able to stab an assassin in the back before Frederick took care of the rest. It gave me just enough time to glance behind me. Marth was holding off two assassins at once and easily out dueling them. However, when I looked at Chrom, I was perplexed by what I saw. He was talking to a hooded figure. Judging by his appearance, I assumed he was a thief, but why would Chrom waste his breath on a low life?

"Robin, Frederick!" I turned back around to hear a voice, and I was relieved to recognize it.

"Sumia is that you?!" I called out to the veil of darkness

A shadow moved through the dimly lit hallway, and eventually we saw Sumia cautiously run towards us wearing her night-gown. "I heard a commotion outside, what's going on?"

"Plegia is trying to assassinate Emmeryn. Stay close to her Grace, and we will protect both of you."

"No." She cried, "Let me help!"

"You are not wearing any armor, and you lack a weapon."

Frederick calmly replied, "I have a javelin she can use." Frederick took his spare arm from his back.

Sumia immediately grabbed the lance and ran behind us before I could object. I hated to put her in danger without some form of protection, but I didn't have much of a choice.

*Sigh* "Sumia, go help Chrom. That is a wide corridor, and I am sure he could use a hand." I pointed to his location.

"On it!" She sprinted hearing Chrom's name.

I did not have time to dwell on the matter as I faintly heard metal clang against each other and boots trample towards our line.

"Frederick! Wave two is coming, I hope you're ready."

The battle continued as more and more enemies filled our sights. One of the vermin got lucky and cut a large gash on my left arm, but Frederick sent him spiraling to the ground. My cut was bleeding pretty bad, and I needed to take a minute to put a vulnerary on it, but Frederick had the passageway covered in my absence.

...

I returned to Frederic when The third wave came, but my arm was severely hindering me. The assassins blade must have been coated in poison because every part of my body felt weak. I could barely focus as my blood started to boil, but I had to keep fighting to protect the Exalt.

As more time passed, I could barely see in front of my face, and I nearly collapsed to the ground. Frederick was dealing with another assassin when he saw me fumble around."Robin, are you wounded?"

"I-I am f-fine. Have to protect-."

I felt a hand wrap around my back and someone helped me stand up straight.

"Robin, just hold on, I can cure the poison"

I couldn't see the blurry face next to me, but there was no mistaking that sweet and peaceful voice.

"M-milady, go back to the throne...it's not safe."

"I will, but you need to come with me." She said worrying about me as my face turned pale.

"No, I need to..."

Frederick yelled back at me while skewering another rogue. "I got this covered Robin. Do as the Exalt says."

Emmeryn helped me walk to the center of the throne room, and she slowly set me down on her royal chair. I tried to get back up but she gently pushed me back down. "Relax." She waved her staff over me and a light overcame my eyes.

...

I woke up moments later with my body starting to regain its strength. The exalt was looking right into my eyes in concern as I groggily regained my bearings. I tried to stir from the chair but she stopped me, and I did not have enough strength to try to convince her that I was fine.

There was nothing I could do but watch as the battle unfolded.

Marth would not let anyone come close to her door. Her gleaming sword effortlessly cut through the assassins and thieves. Her fierce determination and will to stop anyone from reaching Emmeryn was frightening. She could kill someone just by looking at them as she sliced the enemy without mercy.

Frederick, well he was just being his natural self. He wore a smile as he plunged his lance into another victim's chest. I did not know which was more terrifying, his skill, or the fact that he was grinning like a mad man.

As for Chrom, he was more occupied with his allies then the enemy. I could barely believe it, but a thief was helping Chrom fight the enemy. Although he appeared to be bothering Chrom with something about jaw breakers or rock candy. As for Sumia, she did not get too much action as Chrom constantly pushed her out of the way fearing for her safety. She was only able to throw Frederick's javelin a couple of times, but each was a fatal blow to the enemy. However something else bothered me; I thought I saw a giant beast sprinting through a hallway and smashing head first into an assassin, but it must have been the poison affecting my sight.

It all ended a few minutes later. The leader of the bandits was sent to his death by Marth's sword, and it was finally over. Curiously enough, her blade stopped shining the second it entered the heart of the leader. To make matters even stranger, the blood from the leaders chest was burning as it touched her blade. The sword vaporized the putrid blood off its steel edge like holy water purging a demon.

I took a second to look at the hideous face of the leader. Marth searched him to see if he was holding any types of documents, but we knew he was obviously Plegian. I could only stare at disbelief as the face haunted my soul. _Why would want to kill the Exalt? She is so nice and yet there is a whole country willing to throw away their lives for a worthless cause. _

…

"Sis are you alright!?"

"Yes, I am fine."

Chrom sighed in relief, "Thank Naga." He turned his attention to a pale and fragile figure whose face was green. "Robin! What happened!?"

"I believe I have food poisoning, I think one of your cooks is trying to kill us." I smirked. "The Exalt was kind enough to cure my upset stomach."

Chrom patted me on the back and smiled knowing that I would be okay, but focused back on the current situation.

"Emm, we need to get you out of here. It's not safe."

She shook her head, "No, I can't abandon our people. War is upon us and they need their leader."

"They also need a leader that is alive!" He protested.

"Chrom, I cannot leave or our people will lose hope... We are not ready for war, and I fear Plegia has a head start on us... ... Chrom, you must go to Ferox and ask for aid." She sighed in immense pain knowing the situation, "We will need more than the five hundred men they sent us."

"Have Phila or a messenger send the request! If you must stay here then I will not leave your side!" He raised his voice.

"Chrom, we need a member of royal blood to ask for aid against a war. It has to be you."

"But Emm your life is in danger, I will not risk-"

Frederick interrupted, "Your Grace, perhaps you might move to the eastern palace for the time being? Plegia knows nothing of it. You would be safer there, and perhaps it will ease Milord's fears."

Chrom agreed, "Yes, please. At least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you in harm's way."

She hesitated and frowned "I...I can't leave our people."

...

"What if-" I stood up from the chair and felt a little dizzy. "What if the Exalt comes with us to Ferox? Ylisse can take comfort knowing their leader is seeking aid to protect them, and Chrom can defend you.

There was a long silence, but eventually everyone agreed to the plan. Chrom relaxed and said, "Thank Naga that Marth was able to-" He widened his eyes and hastily looked around. "Robin? Where's Marth?"

I looked back to the dead corpse of the enemy leader, but there was no one there "...She was here a minute ago." I replied confused at her disappearance.

Everyone looked for her and searched the castle carefully in case there was an enemy straggler. I was going to join them, but a hand tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Emmeryn looking at me in immense grief.

"I am deeply sorry you got hurt Robin."

"...Don't mention it your Grace. I know the risks of fighting."

She took a deep breath and a giant burden seemed to weigh on her chest, "You were poisoned with a deadly nerve toxin, but I managed to stop it before it could do any permanent damage."

I sighed in relief knowing my weariness would pass. "Thank you Milady. I owe you my life."

"No, I owe you mine...Robin... ...I must ask something of you." she said sorrowfully.

"Anything your Grace, just name it."

"...Chrom, and Lissa, they mean everything to me. I fear this war will hurt both of them in more ways than they can imagine. Please Robin, we ask too much of you already, but look after my brother and sister. They are still young and do not understand how terrible a war can be."

"You have my word your Grace. I'll be there for them"

"Thank you." She said and her burdens were lightened.

"No thanks are needed. I am honored to serve you, your Grace.

"Please Robin, call me Emmeryn."

"...Okay...Emmeryn."

I was about to say something but Chrom ran over to us and said, "I think I know where she is."

"Huh? Where?" I asked

"Just follow me."

I nodded back to Emmeryn and I followed behind him.

…

Chrom ran back to the courtyard where we first met her. I was struggling to stay at his pace since the remainder of the poison was attacking my lungs, but I was able to keep up. Sure enough, Marth was there and she was standing in the courtyard gazing at the shattered remains of her mask.

…

Chrom casually walked in front of her, "Going somewhere? You have a bad habit of leaving without saying good-bye, you know."

She tensed up in shock and immediately looked away from him. "There is no point in announcing my departure."

"Marth." He tried look at her face, but once again she refused to show her eyes. "You have saved both of my sister's lives, and my own. We owe you a huge debt."

"You owe me nothing, I have already have what I have came for."

"Which would be?" I asked curiously

"History has been rewritten and a terrible future averted."

Chrom stammered, "W-what kind of future?"

She grimaced as bad memories plagued her mind. "A future where Emmeryn is assassinated. Her killers steal the fire emblem and use it to cause a world war; which leads to the destruction of man kind."

Chrom's jaw dropped in astonishment. He could not comprehend the severity of these words.

"I suspected you wouldn't believe." She frowned

Chrom closed his mouth and said, "You have given me no reason to not believe you Marth...I cannot thank you enough for saving my sisters...and the world. I hope to repay you one day."

"Perhaps one day you shall. Until then." She started to walk away, but glanced back at me. She stared at me intently, and it made me very nervous. I tried to smile to ease the tension and she shrugged off whatever she was thinking. However, as she moved away from us I found myself lost in thought as well.

...

_ The story she told Chrom contained some new information, but most of it she told me from our conversation at the arena. The Armageddon, the death and destruction she spoke of. It was over, and there would be no need to worry about it anymore._ I sighed in relief, but that only made me more confused.

_She did not prevent the war, or stop the Risen, yet by saving Emmeryn and the fire emblem, she saved the world? What is so special about this Fire Emblem? What power does it hold that could destroy the entire haildom? And how does Marth know what was supposed to happen? _

My thoughts went unanswered as the moonlight reflected something metallic in my eyes. Looking at it only gave me a thousand more questions.

"Marth!" I called out.

She stopped walking and turned around. "What?"

"You forgot your mask."

She looked back at the remains of it on the ground. "I have no need for it anymore."

A minute later she was out of sight and I feared I would never see her again. A hundred thoughts filled my mind, but all I could do was gaze back at the fragments of her mask. Through this veil of enigma hid an even more mysterious woman. I stared at it intently and unconsciously let my knees fall to the ground. Chrom looked at me in bewilderment as I slowly moved the shards of the mask together back to its original form. It was still cracked and chipped, but I looked at it trying to decipher a hidden message.

"Chrom, what does this mask looks like to you?"

He glanced at it, "...I have no idea."

"I think..." I tilted my head, and finally saw a resemblance. "I think it's a butterfly."

I looked up to him, and he squinted his eyes at it. "Now that you mention it, it does look a little like one, but what does that mean?"

I shook my head, "Beats the heck out of me."

* * *

…

…

"...That silence means it's time to go to bed right?"

Robin chuckled, "Yes."

Morgan sighed and tugged on her pillow. "Fiiine."

"Well, if it is any consolation, Lucina will be back tomorrow."

"I know you are thrilled about that." Morgan teased

"Heh." He smiled, "Guilty as charged."

She rolled her eyes at her dad, grabbed her blanket and said, "Good night."

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, sleep tight, and don't let the Risen bite... because if they do, then you will be left with quite a fright. But do not fear the twilight, because tomorrow will be very bright, as the sun gives us its warming light, and it will end your dreadful plight."

Morgan stuck her tongue out at her father, in spite.


	6. Until He Met One Crazy

It was the afternoon and Morgan was strolling around the courtyard. She stopped to look at her reflection in the fountain and grabbed a gold coin from her pocket. She closed her eyes and made a wish while tossing the coin in. The water slowly rippled as she hoped for her wish to come true. She stood there for a minute before turned around and thought about what to do next when she saw Chrom walk through the grounds. Morgan smiled and loudly called out to him.

"Hey Grandpa!" She beamed as she ran over to him.

Chrom groaned and he slapped his head, "Morgan, would you please stop calling me that?"

"But your reaction is so fun to watch!"

"Ugh, it is just Chrom okay?

"Okay Grandpa!" She smiled.

Chrom sighed, "...What can I do for you today?"

"I was just wondering how your trip was."

"...Shouldn't you ask Lucina that question?"

"I tried, but Robin whispered something in her ear when she got home and they immediately sprinted for the barracks. I tried to follow but they would not let me and I have not seen them since."

"Oh, they haven't told you?"

"Told me what?" Morgan asked curiously

"Nothing, it's not important." Chrom looked away from her.

"Tell me what?!"

"Nothing."

"What is it?!" She pleaded desperately. "I won't say a word and I'll pretend like I never heard it."

"Look." Chrom dropped to his knees and stared in her eyes. "You trust Robin and Lucina right?"

"Of course!" She raised her hands in the air and looked at him funny for saying such a silly question.

"Then don't ask them about this okay. Just trust that we are taking care of it."

"Is there any way I can help?" She asked concerned

"Just keep smiling." Chrom patted her on the head.

"Grandpa." Morgan said quietly

Chrom winced, "Yes little one?"

"Does this have anything to do with the Risen or Grima?"

Chrom chuckled "Of course not."

"...Are you sure?"

Chrom smiled and grabbed her hand. "I swear to you on my life that we will never have to worry about them again Morgan. This is an entirely different matter."

She stood there motionless as she tried to think it over. It would plague her thoughts for the rest of the day. Of course she didn't have time to think about it during the evening. She was too busy concentrating all of her energy on tonight's board game. This was a game where her parents could not help each other in any way. It was called 'Real Life.'

It is a simulated game where the players starts their life by going to school. After a certain amount of turns they would move on to their next life changing goal such as, getting a job, buying a house, and eventually retiring in luxury, or work to their graves with mountains of debt. However the catch is that the players are at the mercy of the numbered spinner to decide where they would land. It determined the fate of every outcome, and every disaster.

It was a close game the entire way through. No one held the lead for more than three turns at a time and the final score ended with the victor winning by only 300 gold pieces. She gasped in awe and could not believe it as she looked at her colored piece. Through all the chaos and the certainty of defeat in this game; she persevered.

Lucina had won the game with her final spin, and Morgan slammed her head on the table.

"Stupid fountain!" She smashed her fist on the wooden furniture.

Robin patted Morgan on her shoulder. "It's just a game Morgan. We do this to have fun remember?"

"I know, but my wish didn't come true!"

"What wish?" Lucina asked

"I wished to win tonight. But I still lost! I want my money back." She growled.

Robin chuckled watching her sulk, "True, you didn't win, but you know what?"

She hesitantly raised her head and looked at Robin, "What?"

"You beat me." He smiled and pointed to his piece. " I came in last, and that counts for something right?"

"I guess." She perked up a little.

…

The night came to a close with Lucina telling her about the great time she had with her parents, and Morgan told her about the cooking catastrophe they had. However, once again it was past midnight, and her parents managed to get her to lay down in her bed.

Robin sat down and leaned back in his chair and smiled watching Morgan struggle through the covers. He had told Lucina to tuck her in extra tight tonight, and now Morgan couldn't move a single muscle. Only her eyes could move around and they were fixed on Robin sitting next to his wife. Morgan was clearly waiting for something, and Robin chuckled at her excitement. He stretched his arms and let the memories flood back into his mind.

_After the assassin attack; we packed up as quickly as possible to seek aid from Regna Ferox. Strangely enough the rogue Gaius and a Taquel named Panne joined us. Meeting the two was an interesting experience to say the least, but we could not afford to turn down any ally we could get. _

_We had marched for a full day without rest on the dirt trail. It hurt Chrom that his sister would have to travel under such rough conditions and a hurried pace, but she insisted that we go at full speed. Too many lives were at stake._

* * *

"...How are you holding up Robin?" Chrom asked as we walked on the road.

"Good, a little tired, but I am not looking forward to the snow..."

"Yeah... We should reach the border tomorrow." Chrom said depressed as he looked at the ground below him. It was obvious that he had thought about the war ever since we left.

"Relax Chrom, we will stop them. It is only a matter of time." I tried to cheer him up.

"I know, but even as we speak men are dying at the front lines, and I cannot help in any way." Chrom balled his hands into a fist.

"But you are helping them. With Regna Ferox's support we can stop this war before it truly begins."

"...It still doesn't sit with me well. I should be fighting with every other Ylissean. Every second we wait is another one that our soldiers spend fighting without us."

I patted him on the back. "Then we better hurry before the war ends with our victory."

"..." *Sigh*

"Come on Chrom, Emmeryn would be worried about you if she saw you like this." I looked behind my shoulder to see Emmeryn and Lissa talking to each other a little further down the column of marching boots.

"You're right... But it is just hard not to think about the assassination attack. Those swine tried to kill my sister, and if anything went wrong then we all could have died."

Well, it appears that you have a guardian angel over your family Chrom." I pointed to his Falchion.

"Yeah. She has saved all of our lives." He stopped walking and concentrated his attention at his sword. "But why does Marth have a sword like mine. This blade was passed down in my family for ages; it's one of a kind."

"It's probably just a forgery...A really good one. I mean after all, has your sword ever turned blue?"

"No it hasn't, but I don't know a blacksmith in the world that could forge a weapon like mine."

"I didn't know that Vaike could burp the entire alphabet at dinner either...but it happened."

...

We continued to march on the long dirt road until a white Pegasus swiped down from the air and stopped in front of Chrom. The rider got off as quickly as she could and hurriedly gave us her report.

"Captain! I reached the Feroxi border just like you told me. They sent a messenger to let the Khans know of our arrival, and our purpose. They should meet us at Longfort about the same time we arrive."

Chrom nodded and he was relieved to finally hear some good news. "Thank you Sumia, you and your Pegasus have saved us a days march. I hate to keep you busy, but could you scout behind us and see if any Risen are around us?"

"Yes Captain! I'll make sure the path is safe on all sides!" She said eagerly before she ran back to her winged horse and flew off into the bright blue sky.

...

"That saves us a full day of marching. We will be at the front lines just in time to end the war." I said cheerfully. There was a long silence and I waited for Chrom to respond. "Chrom?" I asked, but he ignored me because he was too busy watching the Pegasus fly away. "Chrom?" I tapped him on the shoulder and it snapped him back to reality. "Heh, admiring the Pegasus?"

… "Nonsense, I was just-"

"Just staring at Sumia?" I teased and his face turned red. "Ha ha, I didn't know royalty could blush like that. It doesn't seem like very regal thing to do Milord."

"Would you prefer that I ordered your execution then?" He said embarrassed

"My apologizes Milord." I bowed in front of him "I won't mention the stars in your eyes, and the thumping of your heart."

"I-I am just concerned for her safety is all."

"Suuure Milord."

"Augh, would you stop calling me that!"

I gracefully moved my arm and lowered my head, "As you wish my prince, but I do hope that you enjoyed that nap yesterday at breakfast."

"Huh? ...How do you know about that?!" Chrom asked uneasy.

"Heh, I was talking to Gaius yesterday when we saw Sumia trip on the ground. She shrugged it off and walked over to a royal blue Ylissean tent." I faked a tone of surprise and curiosity. "Even stranger, a few minutes later she left the tent and came over to me. She informed me that you would be delayed for our meeting. Naturally, I was curious to know why you would be delayed and I walked over to your tent. Upon entering I found my answer, a brave and fearless young Lord was sleeping like a baby. "

I grinned as I watched him tense up "Er I was-"

"Don't worry your royalness, I am glad to see you were able to sleep so peacefully."

He relaxed slightly, let his shoulders fall and tried to explain, but I interrupted him.

"Almost as if you slept thinking of something pleasant and sweet that rides a white Pegasus."

Chrom glared at me with a bright red face. "Are you done yet?"

"No" I laughed "Not even close." I slapped him on his back and continued

I had to keep his mind off of the war. Even if he wanted to kill me later It was my job to give him some peace of mind.

* * *

We eventually stopped to rest and eat lunch and I decided to give Chrom some space since I teased him the whole morning. Everyone ate around the camp fire and the royal family was together with Emmeryn at the middle, Chrom to her right, and Lissa to her left. There was an open seat next to Chrom and Sumia nervously asked to sit down there. I grabbed a piece of bread from my supplies, but I did not join them. I watched a little ways off as the campfire was dead silent. No one spoke, but sat still. The Shepherds morale was low, and everyone's minds were on the war.

...

Chrom got up from his seat and spoke to the anxious band.

"Before we eat, I have a few things to address first." Chrom said seriously "First and foremost, I would like to request that no one disturbs Maribelle during her tea time with Lissa. "Chrom glanced at Vaike who had a few bruises on his chest, and everyone smirked. "Second, no one is to steal Gaius' cache of candy." Everyone looked over to Vaike and held in a few chuckles. "Finally, in the event Frederick asks you to help him with the morning chores, DO NOT do it. You will be exhausted beyond belief." Everyone broke into laughter and stared at Gaius whose arms felt like they were rag dolls. "Okay, I think that covers it. Now lets eat.' Chrom smiled and sat back down.

Everyone stared talking and laughing. Many were teasing Vaike and a few condolences were even given to Gaius' arms. I was amazed at how he rallied everyone's spirits and the whole camp seemed to be alive with joy. I looked at Chrom to see him smiling as he sat next to his sisters and Sumia.

I walked away from the campsite, and ate a piece of my bread. As much as I would have liked to join them I needed to think about the future. I heard the faint sounds of shouting and laughing as I walked to a ridge and sat down on a rock. I looked out to see the white mountains in front of me and just sat there in thought.

_Heh they are one big happy family, it must be nice... I wonder if I ever had one. Do I have a brother or sister? Did we do crazy and stupid stuff together too? I wonder what I left behind in that field. Perhaps a nice home, a mother and a father. Or was I an orphan? … ...I know Lissa said my memories would return...but what if they don't? … It's been a week and nothing seems different...I suppose it doesn't matter now. Those days are lost just like me. _

…

…

I sat there for an eternity thinking about who I was. Until I felt a pair of eyes staring directly behind my head. Someone must have followed me from camp, but only one person would be quiet enough to achieve this without me noticing.

"Heh, how long have you been standing there?" I turned around and expected to see Kellam.

"...Not long." The voice called back behind the bushes but I did not recognize it.

_Wait...that's not Kellam... _"Who goes there!" I cried and went for my sword.

The figure walked out of the bushes with her cerulean hair blowing in the breeze. "M-marth? W-what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure Emmeryn is safe." She said in her real voice. I had heard it before, but not without chaos distracting my thoughts.

"...You are following us?"

"Yes."

"...Why?" I asked confused

"...I can only see so much of the future. Now that it has been changed, I must make sure that it does not lead to the same effects."

"Ah I see...I think, it is still hard for me to imagine being able to predict the future" I pondered it for a second... "If you are worried about Emmeryn then why don't you join us? Chrom would be-"

She shook her head. "No, I cannot."

"But it would help both of-"

"I cannot not risk altering history any more than necessary." She said idly

"...Okay..."

She took a step forward and looked at me strangely. "Robin, why are you out here and not with the company?"

... *sigh* "I am dealing with some troubling thoughts, and I didn't want to ruin the morale. Everyone already has enough troubles to worry about. Especially Chrom. No sense worrying him over my issues."

"What is troubling you?" She asked in a tone almost like she was interrogating me.

"My past... or my lack of one...you see, I have amnesia. I don't remember anything about my life other than the time I have spent with the Shepherds. They treat me great, but I feel like an outsider. I don't know if I belong here...or anywhere for that matter. I am lost and confused in this world...But I guess this doesn't make sense to you." I sighed.

"It does, it is something I think and experience every day." She said in deep thought

"Really?" I asked surprised

She tensed up and looked away from me. "I must get going." She started walking away without warning

"Wait!...Marth..." I tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't and she already faded behind the bushes. She left me with more to think about and even fewer answers. I heard some laughter from the camp and I decided not to dwell on it. I had been gone for a while, and someone would notice my absence sooner or later.

...

I returned to camp to see Chrom and Sumia talking to each other and everyone else laughing about something Stahl did.

"Hey look!" Sumia said and pointed to the sky "Is that a Pegasus?"

Everyone raised their heads to see the white horse in the sky and watch dive straight down. The Shepherds stood up to watch and a few moments later the Pegaus' hoofs touched the ground. In a panic, the rider quickly got off and ran straight to the camp worried. She had bright red hair and held a hand to her stomach as she ran for us.

"Cordelia!?" Sumia asked in surprise and everyone watched her approach the Exalt. The red-haired woman bowed in front of Emmeryn and grimaced from the pain. There was a large gaping hole in her armor at her stomach and her hand was bright red from holding the wound together.

"Y-your Grace! My prince! ... Run! As far and fast... as you can! ... More Plegians are coming... not a half day's march behind you!

"What?!" Chrom said astonished "How!?"

"The border has fallen... my m-my knight-sisters... erg..." She winced in pain. Her wounds were serious and it looked like a spear punctured her stomach.

"Lissa, Maribelle please help her." Emmeryn said worried

"Forget about me...your Grace..we need to get you safe..."

There was a long and bitter silence as everyone was speechless.

Emmeryn shook her head and I could see the pain in her eyes. "I have to get back to Ylisstol and help the people. They need me now more than ever. Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you."

"The Fire Emblem?"

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me. Take it to Ferox...to safety."

"Emm what do are you saying? You are coming with us, you can't possibly mean!"

"I am sorry Chrom, you will need to make this journey without me."

"Emm, please! This is madness! Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you."

"WE need you!" Lissa cried and hugged on to her.

"... I love you two. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry...I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

"This is a stupid plan you will get yourself killed!" Chrom yelled in hysteria

"I must do what is necessary to preserve peace." She calmly replied

"I wont let you be held a hostage!" Chrom cried.

"Chrom, you are not thinking about our people. Too many innocent lives are at stake." She started walking over to where Cordelia's Pegasus was.

"Emm, I wont let you do it!"

"We don't have a choice Chrom, but don't worry, I will see you in Ylisstol with the reinforcements."

"Emm!"

"Cordelia, I must ask to borrow your Pegasus. I will return it I promise" Before anyone could stop her, she climbed on to the saddle. "The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us Chrom. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa." She flew away before anyone could reach her.

Frederick and I had to do everything in our power to prevent Chrom from trying to follow the Pegasus on foot. We each held one of his shoulders and dragged him away before he finally resigned.

* * *

We rushed as fast as we could to the Feroxi border. No one spoke the entire way there, and when we got there Chrom pleaded for the Khans to lend aid. They agreed, and within an hour we marched back to Ylisstol at full speed. Unfortunately, on our way back to Ylisstol our scouts told us that Emmeryn had been captured and was being led to the Plegian Capital. Gangrel had a publicly stated that we needed to bring the Fire Emblem to him or they would kill her.

With the entire Feroxi army behind us, we headed to Plegia in a desperate attempt to save her. Chrom was extremely worried the entire time and Sumia had to 'slap' him back into his senses. Along our way Cordelia's Pegasus flew back to us, but without its rider. The Pegasus found her way back to its owner but seeing it only made us more anxious. Chrom was greatly worried, but Sumia and I were there to help him.

…

"We will save her Chrom." Sumia said to comfort him

"...It's my fault I never should have let her go." Chrom said in agony

I could only imagine the pain he was suffering. "She felt that she had to do this Chrom. Nothing we could have done would have stopped her."

"Why? Why does she think throwing her life away would solve anything." Chrom kicked a rock on the ground. We were in too much of a hurry to have Frederick remove them from the path.

"...I don't know, but you said that she witnessed the problems of war back when she was little. Maybe she knows something that we don't." I put my hand to my chin and thought it over. "Did she ever talk about the last war?"

"...No, but I know it hurt her greatly...One day when we were little she went to the front and told us we could not come with her. She came back in tears, and for a long time she wasn't herself."

"I can't imagine what she must have seen on the battlefield." I said quietly

"...I failed her. She has to witness that barbarity again. God, what if they shackled her and forced her to walk. How could I let this-"

I could not let him fall into despair so I cut him off and raised my hand to point over the small hill we were reaching. "We are almost to the Plegian border. It won't be long now before we end this."

He let out a deep sigh. "Hold on Emm, we are coming..." He whispered and looked at the landscape.

All three of us looked above the hill simultaneous and we gasped in horror. There was a huge cloud of black smoke up in the air and it was close by.

"Something is on fire!" I yelled in a panic

…

The Shepherds and I ran to the spot as quickly as we could, but what we saw was worse than we feared. The fire came from a city that was set ablaze. Every building in the town was burning and the heat was unbearable the closer we got. Plegia must have attacked it on their way back to their homeland.

"BASTARDS!" Chrom yelled at the top of his lungs,

We ran to the burning wreckage and searched through the town in a desperate hope to find survivors, but there were none. We passed dead body after dead body as we moved through the streets braving the violent heat of the inferno. Plegia spared neither man or woman, and left their bodies to rot. Everything of value or importance had been stolen or destroyed, and they left only death behind.

I searched the end of the street for any survivors and I am came across a boy with an ax in his stomach. He couldn't have been older than six, and the bastards didn't even take the ax out as he was abandoned to die a slow and painful death. My heart ripped apart seeing the child lay there covered in blood. I fell on my knees next to him and tried not to break down when I saw his fingers slowly twitch. With a faint hope I checked his wrist for a pulse. The second I touched the boy he opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were filled with suffering and he whimpered from his stomach hurting, but he fought back the pain to whisper to me.

"Mister... pwease end the pain... I want to be ….with my mom and... dad."

I held my breath and my face went pale, but I was relieved that he was still alive. There was still a chance for him to make it through this, and I desperately yelled back at the burning village. "******LISSA! **Get over here!" She ran over as fast as she could and I turned back to the boy. "Don't worry, I have a friend that can help you. I can take you back to your parents; by any chance do you know where they are?" I asked as I felt the heat of the fire melt my face.

The boy struggled to keep his attention and moved his arm up in the air as he groaned in severe pain. I thought he wanted a hand up, and I was afraid to move him. He pointed straight to the sky covered in black smoke, and I did not understand.

"My parents ...are up there."

A tidal wave of emotions overcame my body hearing this. The boy's parents were dead, and he wanted to join them. It took everything in my power not to give into the madness; I had to keep calm.

Lissa reached him and started healing the boy as fast as she could. She said that the boy would probably survive and she asked Maribelle to help her. That was the only good news we would hear. The heat and smoke continued to bombard my face and I had to leave this accursed place. I walked away from the town hearing the flames roar behind me. My body was covered in soot and sweat when I reached the top of the hill. I took a deep breath to regain my composure but it caused me to choke on the fumes.

…

As I look backed at the burning wreckage my mind pictured what happened... On that hill I could hear the screams of the woman and children. I could see the Plegian army mercilessly destroying and looting as they set the buildings on the fire. On that hill, I saw the boy get cut in the stomach, and his attacker not even giving it a second thought as he ran passed the dying boy. I saw nothing but death and it consumed me. I felt empty and devoid of any life.

I-I fell to my knees and gave in to the despair. The pain, the agony they suffered...I felt it. I yelled in unbearable suffering "GRAAAAAHHHHHH YOU **BASTARDS**!" Tears ran down my eyes, and I dropped my face into the ground.

...

That's...That's when I felt Chrom's hand on my shoulder. I didn't need to look, I didn't need to hear, but I felt his torment. In that moment we shared the insufferable pain. We grieved together, and pledged our lives to end this war, and any other destruction that would ever threaten lives again. This is what Emmeryn had seen. Chrom and I knew it and we could do nothing but devote our lives to prevent it from ever happening again.

* * *

…

"Daddy are you okay?!" Morgan asked worried as she saw her father fight back the pain. He gasped for breath and removed a stray tear from his eyes. Lucina comforted Robin by holding his hand and he grabbed it tightly.

...

"I am fine." Robin sighed as the pain faded away with the touch of his wife's hand. She shared a part of the feelings and it became bearable to deal with. "But...it's time to go to sleep."

Morgan didn't say a word as Lucina helped Robin out of his chair. They said their goodnights to their daughter and walked to the door.

"Dad..." she whispered and the tactician turned around.

"...Yes angel?"

"I wish I could have helped you." She said feebly

"No Morgan." He shook his head. "I pray every night that you will never see that sight. I _wish_ what every father does. For you to live a happy life free of these burdens, and I will throw every gold coin I own it the fountain to make sure it comes true."


End file.
